In The Past
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: This is the secret behind the past of Alora and her family. Join the Autobots and Jedi on a journey to the past, were we'll meet new and old friends. Yes, this is related to 'More than meets the eye'. Optimus/Arcee, Soundwave/Oc, Bumblebee/Oc, as of now Megatron/Oc
1. Prologue

**Hey guys it's Sapphire here with some very exciting news. So the whole Alora's past thing is starting to kill me, so...**

**Alora: Me, my siblings, the Autobots, and the Jedi have agreed to let Sapphire write about our past.**

**Me: So for those of you reading More than meets the eye, I would love to introduce you to In the past. **

* * *

~Prologue~

Me, Alora, and the others were sitting around waiting for the next scene of More than meets the eye to be shot.

"I'm so bored!" Miko shouted.

"Well we wouldn't be if Princess would write the next chapter already." Ivy said.

"Well excuse me for writing another story." I protest.

"Hey! I know how to pass the time, let's ask the Autobots, Jedi, Seperatists, and Decepticons some questions!" Jack said.

"Ok" Alora said.

Raf raised his hand as if he were in school.

"Raf, what's your question?" Anika said.

"Who's Aloria?" Raf asked.

"Alora's incarnation." Arcee said with a smile.

"You guys knew her?" Ahsoka asked.

The Autobots and Decepticons nodded.

"What was she like?" Miko asked.

"How did you meet her?" Ark asked.

"Was she anything like Alora?" Anika asked.

"Tell Us!" The humans shouted.

"Well, it happened a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..." I began since I already knew.

* * *

The battle was long and hard, but in the end it was the 13 Primes that defeated Unicron.

It was also the day two baby girls were born. One was born in the core of Cybertron. The other from a flame in Unicrons Spark. They named the two girls Aloria, and Violet.

Sadly the Primes knew that they couldn't keep the girls together. So they sent the two girls away off world, where Aloria was adopted by a Jedi named Nia Thetiskofia, and her son Arkius. While Violet was adopted by a Sith named Nyssa Crone.

* * *

Years past and soon Aloria, her older brother Arkius, her younger sister Anakania, and Violet made it back to Cybertron.

The people of Cybertron recognized the names of the two girls. They declared Aloria Princess of the Jedi, while they declared Violet Princess Of Sith. The two girls had not met before, but fate decreed they would.


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

*Chapter 1: The meeting*

Orion was excitedly leading Ratchet, Ironhide, Megatronus, Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Violet down the streets of Iacon.

"Orion would you please tell us what you want to show us?" Violet asked.

Violet had brown hair, purple eyes, and she always had black smoke coming off of her body, her skin was as white as snow. She wore a dark purple floor length strapless dress, and a emerald pendant on a short black chain, and a silver tiara. _("That's Ivy's necklace!" Miko gasped. "No dip Sherlock." Ahsoka said.)_

"You shall see Violet." Orion answered. He opened a door that lead into a big room.

In the room was Arkius, Anakania, and Aloria, the Princess of the Jedi herself.

Aloria had auburn hair, and sapphire blue eyes that had hints of amethyst, her skin shimmered gold. She wore a floor length dress, it was mostly blue but the skirt was pink that had a floor length blue wrap around it. She also wore a gold kite shaped pendant on a short gold chain, and a silver tiara. _( "That's Ally's necklace!" Miko_ _said. "No dip Sherlock." Ahsoka said.)_

"Oh, hello Orion." Aloria said.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Aloria, Princess of the Jedi." Orion announced.

"Orion, you know that I'm not really royalty." Aloria groaned.

"So you're the other Princess? Well I'm Violet, Princess of the Sith." Violet said.

"So... Orion, who are the rest of your friends." Anakania asked. _("What does Arkius and Anakania look like?" Raf asked. "Look at Ark and Anika, and_ _there you go__." I say.)_

"Oh! Right, this is Megatronus, Ratchet, Starscream, Knock Out, Ironhide, and Soundwave." Orion stated.

Aloria stared at Soundwave. Soundwave stared at Aloria.

_"Beautiful." _is the first word that came to Sounwaves mind. **(AN: I'm sorry, but Soundwave needs some love too.)**

* * *

**(Current time)**

"Wait, Soundwave and Aloria?" Ahsoka asked.

"The war had not started yet, and Aloria was new to love, yet she only loved Soundwave." Megatron said.

_"I will always love you."_ Soundwave played over a recording of Aloria.

"Oh,this should be good." Miko said.

* * *

**(in the past)**

The group walked down the streets of Iacon. Well, Ratchet, Ironhide, Starscream, and Knock Out left since it was vey late at night.

Violet yawned. It had been a long day. She had met Aloria, they walked all over Crystal city, Anakania convinced Aloria to sing some songs (which Soundwave LOVED), and she made a new friend. Sure Aloria was a Jedi, the natural enemy of the Sith, sure Aloria was Primus's daughter, but that didn't matter. They got along just fine.

"May I escort you home Princess Violet." Megatronus asked as he held out his hand to her, she climbed on.

"Thank you Megatronus." Violet said as they left.

"Princess Aloria do you wish to go home?" Orion asked.

"Not yet Orion, but would you please take the Prince and Princess home for me." Aloria smiled.

"As you wish." Orion said.

"Don't stay out too late Aloria." Arkius said.

When she and Soundwave were alone, Aloria looked up at soundwave.

"You're a quiet one." Aloria smiled.

Soundwave looked at her.

"I like that." Aloria said.

* * *

**Ok, I would like to say that I will now accept any qustions, comments, and dares for any character from any one of my stories. You get to pick who it's for, and either myself, my ocs, or characters from TFP, TFA, and star wars the clone wars. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday wishes

**Ok, I will now accept any questions, comments, and dares for any character from any one of my stories. You get to pick who it's for, and either myself, my ocs, or characters from TFP, TFA, and star wars the clone wars will answer. **

**Alora: So please ask, we will try to answer**

* * *

*Chapter 2: Birthday wishes*

Zara, Jessa, Salena, and the others from 'I'm just like you' showed up as soon as we finished explaining about how our Cybertronian friends met Aloria. I explained what we were doing, and they wanted to join.

"Wow, so what happened next?" Zara asked.

"Well..." I say.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Two months had passed, and Aloria and Soundwave grew even more closer. Aloria had also become best friends with Violet and the others.

"Hello Orion." Aloria greeted as she walked up to him.

"Hello Princess." Orion greeted.

"What's it going to take to get you to stop calling me that?" Aloria groaned.

Orion chuckled at the comment.

"May I ask why you are here?" Orion asked.

"Oh yes sorry, I forgot you're working." Aloria said "I was hoping you could gather the others, later on I am celebrating Princess Anakania's 15th birthday at my house, and the Prince and I would love for all of you to come."

"It's her birthday? I would love to tell the others." Orion said.

"Perfect, I will ask Alpha Trion if he would let you off early, I may need help decorating." Aloria said as she began to walk off, but Orion stopped her.

"Aloria, may I ask when is your birthday?" Orion asked.

"My 21st birthday is in 6 weeks." Aloria said "Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Orion said "Doesn't something happen to techno-organics on their 21st birthday?"

"Yes, Ratchet tells me that Violet and I are to turn into Cybertronians for year and turn back to normal once we are 22." Aloria said "That's why I'm glowing, because it shows that I'm close to being a true Cybertronian."

"Well, you go do what you have to do, and I'll get the others." Orion smiled.

* * *

**(Current time)**

"Wait, so Ivy will turn into a Cybertronain?" Alora asked.

"She's not the only one." I mutter.

"What?" Alora asked.

"Nothing." I say.

"Let's get back to the story." TFP Optimus said.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Later that night.

Calling Aloria's house a house was an understatement. Aloria lived in a palace.

Orion knocked on the door when he and the others arrived.

Aloria answered the door. Soundwave nearly fainted at the sight of her.

She looked magnificent. She was wearing a white floor length dress with gold lace designs, her auburn hair was slightly curled as it was pulled back leaving half of it sprawled over her shoulders, her gold necklace, a gold tiara, and a white and gold lace cape touched the floor as it hung gracefully off of her shoulders.

_"You- look- stunning- Princess."_ Soundwave said using different voices.

"Thank you Soundwave. Please come in." Aloria said.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Violet asked.

"Arkius has taken her out while I set everything up." Aloria said.

"Is this supposed to be a secret?" Starscream asked.

"More of a surprise really. She knows that me and 'kius are celebrating, but she doesn't know that you guys are here." Aloria said.

Aloria led them down a hall, and into a banquet hall that was filled with food and Energon.

"Aloria, we're here." Arkius called.

"I'm in the banquet hall." Aloria called back.

"Aloria, why on Cybertron are you in the banquet hall?" Anakania asked as she walked in, she gasped when she saw the others.

"This is why 'Kania." Aloria said.

"Happy birthday little Princess." Orion said using the nickname Aloria gave her.

Anakania beamed with excitement.

"Now go get dressed, we aren't ready yet." Aloria said.

"Not ready? What else do you need?" Knock out asked.

"Music, I was hoping that Soundwave would help with that." Aloria said.

Soundwave nodded in agreement. He would do anything for Megatronus and Aloria.

Megatronus gave Soundwave a look that read 'Remember what we talked about, you can't fall in love with her.' Megatronus had plans for Cybertron and its people, and Soundwave was part of it, and he was not going to let Aloria get in his way.

" I love your house Lori" Violet said.

"Yes it is very nice." Starscream said.

"Thank you." Aloria said.

"How did you get all of this done?" Ratchet asked.

"Orion stopped by earlier today to help us out." Arkius said.

"Well, might I say that it turned out very nicely." Anakania stated as she came back.

Everyone talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves. Soundwave played music and watched Aloria dance to her sparks content. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Orion were talking as they watched Arkius dance with his little sister. While they were doing that, Megatronus pulled Soundwave away and gathered Starscream and Knock Out as they went to go ask Violet something.

"Princess Violet, may we speak with you." Megatronus said.

"Of course. What is it that you want Megatronus?" Violet asked.

"We were wondering if you had considered the offer I had made you earlier." Megatronus said.

"Yes, actually I have. I shall grant you the powers you need to convince the people of Cybertron to join the cause. As long as I, the Princess of Kaon and Unicron, agree to it, the people of Kaon should too." Violet said.

"Perfect, now we must convince the others to join." Megatronus said.

"Yes, the people of Iacon will not agree unless their Princess does." Starscream said.

"Aloria and her people will agree to our terms, I have dealt with Jedi like her before, and when it comes to them I never lose." Violet said.

"And my brother will follow Aloria wherever she goes." Megatronus said.

"Then its settled, I shall ask Aloria tonight." Violet said.

"Now, Anakania, what is it that you wish for on your birthday?" Aloria asked.

"I wish for all of us to stay friends for as long as we may last." Anakania wished.

"Aloria may I speak with you." Violet said.

"What about?" Aloria asked.

"Well..." Violet began.

* * *

**Ooh, what is Megatronus planning? Will Soundwave and Aloria ever be together? Will Anakania's wish come true? I don't know. I hope that I'm not rushing into things, am I. Well be sure to ask any questions, dares, or share some comments with us.**

**Alora: We don't bite.**

**Me: Well Ivy might. Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Transformation

**No questions yet.**

**Ivy: Or reviews.**

**Alora: Shut up Ivy**

**Me: In the past, chapter 3**

* * *

*Chapter 3: Transformation*

"Wow, so how did the war start?" Jessa asked.

"A lot had happened since Anakania's birthday." TFP Optimus said.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Optimus was right a lot had happened since Anakania's birthday, Aloria had agreed to Megatronus's terms, and as predicted, so did Orion.

Aloria and Soundwave had fallen in love, they had each other to love and to care for. They were planning to become sparkmates once Aloria turned Cybertronian, which would be happening in a day or two.

Megatronus was impressed by the effort that Violet gave to get Aloria on their side, he was also impressed by the fact that Violet planned to steel Aloria's throne and become Princess of both Kaon, Iacon, and eventually Cybertron.

One night Megatronus was called to Violet's palace in Kaon. She had for him information about the politics of Cybertron that he would put to good use.

"Megatronus, I am so glad you could come." Violet said as he entered her palace.

"You wished to see me for something." Megatronus said.

"Yes, I was thinking, since you are now leaving the gladiatorial arena to join the political, you may need to shorten your name." Violet said and Megatronus nodded in agreement.

"What were you thinking Princess?" Megatronus asked.

"I was hoping that you would like the name 'Megatron'." Violet grinned.

"Perfect." Megatron said.

"I shall inform Aloria and Orion of your new name tomorrow, it was a pleasure seeing you. Megatron." Violet said.

* * *

A day or two later, everyone received an emergency call from Ratchet, telling everyone that Aloria and Violet had come to him feeling ill, but something was wrong. They were not ill.

Everyone rushed to get to Ratchet's office. Once they got there they were shocked to find Aloria and Violet laying on two medical berths, bodies flickering with color. Aloria looked weak when she is a normally strong person. Violet was barely breathing.

"What's wrong with them?" Orion asked.

"I have two guesses. One being that today is their 21st birthday, and they are undergoing their transformation, or they could be dying." Ratchet said.

That last guess scared everyone.

"No." Anakania whispered as she buried her face into Arkius's side.

Soundwave was immediately by Aloria's side. He sat there just stroking her hair.

"Aloria can only die unless the planet dies." Orion said.

"Unless, Primus forbid, someone tries to kill her." Knock Out said.

"They can't be dying, they just can't be!" Anakania cried out, her tears staining her face and Arkius's clothes.

Aloria gasped for air, and her body dimmed a little more, and Violet coughed harder than she ever had.

"It has to be the transformation, nothing could have gotten them sick." Arkius said.

"They could have been poisoned, after all, there has been a lot of violence lately." Knock Out said.

"No, I already checked for that, and scans show that they are perfectly healthy. All we can do now is hope for the best." Ratchet said.

Soundwave stayed by Aloria the entire night. He laid on the medical berth with Aloria resting on his chest, as he fell into recharge there were two very bright flashes of light. When Soundwave woke up, he was surprised to see a very beautiful white and gold femme laying where Aloria should have been, he looked over at where Violet should have been and saw a grey and black femme laying there instead.

The femme laying on him groaned "Soundwave, what happened?" The femmes voice sounded so familiar. No could it be?

Ratchet walked into the room and gasped at what the saw "Aloria? Violet?"

Later that day.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to let our people know that we have turned Cybertronian." Aloria said with some concern.

"I agree with Aloria, we may need new names." Violet said.

"I have one for Aloria." Anakania said.

"What is it?" Aloria asked.

"Nova." Anaka said.

"Nova, pretty, suttle, I like it." Aloria or Nova said.

"I wish to come up with one for Princess Violet, since she gave me mine." Megatron said.

"What do you have in mind?" Violet asked.

"Twilight." Megatron said.

"Dark, mysterious, it's perfect." Violet or Twilight said.

_"Soon Aloria, we will be one." _Soundwave thought.

* * *

**I did it! Aloria and Violet will now be called Nova and Twilight for a little bit.**

**Alora: Wow, I'd never thought Aloria and Soundwave would be together **

**Me: Well thats life. Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: As long as you're mine

**No questions yet.**

**Ivy: Or reviews.**

**Alora: Shut up Ivy! God, how many times do I have to say it!?**

**Me: In the past, chapter 4**

* * *

*Chapter 4: As long as you're mine*

"So, Alora how does it feel to know the truth?" I ask.

"I just can't believe that Optimus is my real dad." Alora said. We had just finished chapter 14 of More than meets the eye, a very exciting chapter for Alora.

"So, I wanna know, what happened next?" Miko said.

"Nothing good." Arcee said.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Late one night, in Aloria or Nova's room, Nova and Soundwave were laying together.

"Soundwave, I'm ready." Nova said. This was the very night that Soundwave and Aloria were going to become sparkmates.

Soundwave nodded and pulled Nova on top of him. At the exact same time they revealed their sparks to eachother. Soundwave gaped at how bright Nova's golden spark was, to him it was beautiful. Nova did the same to Soundwaves. Soundwave looked at Nova in her dark sapphire blue and amethyst purple optics, as if he were asking permission to go ahead. Nova gave him the ok. In one gracefully swift movement, their sparks collided, sending beautiful colored lights around them. After it was all over, Soundwave held Nova close and they drifted off into recharge.

The next day.

Nova had decided to take a walk through Kaon to meet Soundwave, Megatron, and Twilight at the gladiator's ring. Everything was peaceful, until...

"Aint you a pretty femme huh." a dark voice said.

Nova stopped dead in her tracks. Without taking a glance at him, she kept walking. He followed. She picked up speed. So did he. Finally, Nova ran down a alley way, and he followed her. She knew what he had in mind for her, and she just ran, until she was at a dead end. She knew it was over.

"Well, well, well looks like I found a new toy." he said, closing in on her. Nova let out a frightened scream.

* * *

"Where on Cybertron can she be?" Twilight said "She said she'd be here by now."

Soundwave felt fear and pain through the bond he had with Nova. It was really bothering him. Where was Aloria?

"Soundwave, is something wrong?" Megatron asked. Then they heard a frightened scream, and Soundwave knew who it was from. Before anyone could say anything, Soundwave took off in the direction of the scream.

"Soundwave, wait!" Twilight called.

It didn't take long for Soundwave to find Nova. Megatron and Twilight caught up with him.

"Soundwave, what is the meaning of this?" Megatron said as Soundwave bent down to pick something up.

Twilight looked down and gasped. In Soundwaves arm was Nova's beaten and leaking form.

* * *

Everyone was in Ratchets office waiting for the results. They had rushed Nova to Ratchet so he could fix her, Twilight had contacted the others. Everyone got up as soon as Ratchet walked out.

"You may wish to come in." he said,a hint of sadness in his voice.

Everyone walked into the room. Soundwave was immediatly by Nova's side.

Nova luaghed lightly "Hi Soundwave."

"How do you feel Aloria?" Orion asked.

"Sore, very sore." she answered.

"I managed to repare all of her wounds, but I found something else that you should know about." Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"You're pregnant." Ratchet said gravely.

"No." Twilight whispered.

Everyone but Nova was shocked to hear all of this.

"Now, I can preform an abortion if you-" Ratchet began.

"No. Its not right to kill something that hasn't even lived, I want to keep the sparkling." Nova said.

Ratchet smiled. "Then may I be the first to congraduate you Princess Aloria, you are going to be a mother."

Soundwave hugged Nova close, and over their bond he said _"I will always love you and the sparkling, as long as you're mine._

* * *

** You all should know what happened to Aloria.**

**Alora: So, will she be alright?**

**Me: Yes. Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: The loss of a sister

******Yay! Reviews**

******AlphaTrion3145 says: ...Anika...**

**Anika: What about me?**

**Autobot Shadowstalker says: THAT happened to Aloria! Oh God! I feel so sorry for** **her. Update soon please!**

**Alora: Yes, sadly it did. Yet, she kept the sparkling. Nice going Sapphire.**

**Me: Look, I know that it is cruel, but everything will turn out fine, well not in this chapter. In the past, chapter 5 (Warning: this chapter contains a character death)**

* * *

*Chapter 5: The loss of a sister*

"Poor Aloria." Alora said.

"Things only got worse." Ratchet said.

"Well?" Ahsoka pressed.

Arcee sighed.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Nine months had passed, and Aloria was due any day now, but things began to turn more and more violent on Cybertron, and without the planet knowing about what happened to Aloria and Violet it got worse. One day, it went too far.

15-year-old Anakania Thetaskofia was walking through Crystal City, daydreaming about her little niece or nephew. Little did she know that she was being watched.

* * *

Ratchet was giving Aloria a check up for the sparkling when Ironhide and Arkius came in carrying Anakania.

"Ratchet, we need your help!" 26-year-old Arkius yelled

"What happened?" Ratchet said.

Aloria bolted up so fast that Soundwave jumped. "Anakania!"

"We found her like this." Arkius said.

"She must have been attacked." Ironhide said.

"I told you that you need bodyguards Aloria!" Ratchet hissed.

"Ironhide was supposed to help me find someone for these two." Aloria said.

_"What about you?" _Soundwave asked.

"I can protect myself." Aloria said.

"If you can protect yourself, then why are you pregnant?" Ironhide stated.

"Don't start with me Ironhide." Aloria hissed.

"Somebody get Knock Out, I'm going to need his help." Ratchet said as he picked up Anakania and placed her on the berth.

"Kania!" Aloria cried out when Anakania screamed in pain from the sudden movement. Aloria tried to run over but Soundwave held her back.

"Soundwave, take the Princess to get Knock Out, then bring Aloria to Orion or Violet, someone." Ratchet ordered. Soundwave nodded as he had to drag Aloria out of the room.

* * *

Knock Out was in the middle of talking with Megatron, Starscream, and Violet, when Soundwave came in with Aloria kicking and screaming about her sister needing help.

"Soundwave?" Violet questioned.

_"Somebody get Knock Out, I'm going to need his help." _Soundwave replayed.

"What's wrong?" Knock Out questioned.

Aloria finally settled down, but she had tears streaming down her face. "Anakania was attacked, she severly injured, and Ratchet needs your help."

"Another attack?" Megatron asked.

"Why would someone attack the little Princess?" Starscream asked.

"Please, you have to help, please, please." Aloria whispered.

"Soundwave and I will take Aloria to Orion." Violet said "You three go to Ratchet."

"Yes Princess." they said.

* * *

"Orion, there is someone here to see you." Alpha Trion said "It is Princess Aloria and Princess Violet, or shall I call them Nova and Twilight."

"How did you?" Orion asked.

"I know the Princess's when I see them." Alpha Trion said.

"Orion, can you please help me and Soundwave settle her down." Violet asked as they walked in.

"What's wrong?" Orion asked.

_"Princess Anakania has been attacked." _Soundwave said.

Orion's optics widened in shock "We must go see her."

"Finally, someone who agree's with me." Aloria shouted.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" Violet asked.

"Please Violet, she's my sister." Aloria pleaded.

_"Anakania does not have much time." _Soundwave said.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was outside the room with sad looks on their faces.

"I've done all that I can to help her, but her injuries were too severe." Ratchet said.

"No." Aloria whispered as she ran into the room.

Arkius was in there holding Anakania's head in his lap.

"She's gone Aloria, she's gone." he said.

Aloria walked over to them and she started to stroke Anakania's golden hair. "Why, why does this have to happen to us?" she cried.

Soundwave walked in and held Aloria close as she cried against his chassis.

* * *

**(Current time)**

"Princess Anakania will always live in our sparks." Optimus said.

* * *

**I warned you about the character death.**

**Alora: Poor Aloria and Arkius, I don't know what I'd do without Anika.**

**Ark: Neither do I**

**Me: Yes, it's very sad when you lose someone you love. Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: New life

******Yay! Reviews**

**Autobot Shadowstalker says: Poor Anakania. That's terrible that she had to die. Update soon**

**Alora: I know, I would rather die than lose Anika.**

**Me: Ok this should be a good chapter. I hope. In the past, chapter 6**

* * *

*Chapter 6: New life*

"So, who's the sparkling?" Ark asked.

"Well..." Arcee smiled.

* * *

**(In the past)**

War ravaged through Cybertron and Aloria looked out of her balcony window.

_'This is all my fault.' _she thought _'If I hadn't recommended Orion to be the next Prime Megatron and Violet would not have started the war.'_

"Princess Aloria we must go, it won't be long until the Decepticons come after you." Orion said.

"I can't believe Soundwave joined them." Aloria said as she put a hand over her stomach in slight discomfort, she knew it would be soon.

"Princess?" Orion said.

"Orion out of careful consideration the counsel has agreed to make you the next Prime. I shall take you." Aloria said.

"Take me where?" Orion asked.

"To the Matrix of Leadership" Aloria said.

* * *

Aloria led Orion down caverns and mazes, until Aloria stopped.

"This is as far as I can go." she said.

"How will I know where the matrix is?" Orion asked.

Aloria flinched "You'll know when you get there."

"Will you be alright?" Orion asked.

"Go, I'll be fine." Aloria said.

Orion wandered for what felt like hours. A bright blue glow told him where he was, he was in the center of Cybertron.

"Optimus Prime," the voice of Primus spoke out to Orion "my daughter has given you the chance to show your true potential, so I ask do you accept the title of Prime and the Matrix of Leadership?"

"I do." was all Orion said before the matrix came before him, his chest plates slid back and the matrix entered. Orion Pax was now Optimus Prime.

* * *

It had taken Optimus a few hours to get back to Aloria, who was curled up in a ball.

"Princess Aloria?" Optimus ran to her side. He felt something wet and that's when he realized something... Aloria had gone into labor. Without a second to spare, Optimus picked Aloria up bridal style and ran out of the cavern to find Ratchet.

Ratchet was in his office as usual. He got worried when Red Alert ran into the room with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Princess Aloria has gone into labor, she's here with a Prime." Red Alert said. That was all he needed to hear. He ran into the room.

"Princess are you alright?" Ratchet asked before looking at Optimus "Orion?"

"My name is now Optimus Prime." Optimus said.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Aloria snapped "Where's Arkius and Soundwave?"

"Arkius is on his way, and I am not going to contact Soundwave." Optimus said.

Aloria glared at him "You are going to contact him or so help me I will kick your aft into next week!"

"I suggest you contact him." Ratchet said.

It didn't take long for Arkius and Soundwave to get to the office. Ratchet sent Arkius and Optimus out of the room,where they met up with Ironhide.

"How is she?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus flinched at Aloria's screams of pain.

"That answer it for you?" Arkius said.

This went on for hours, until Ratchet came out with a huge smile on his face "It's a femme."

They walked in to find Aloria holding a small bundle in her arms, Soundwave peering over her shoulder at their little girl. Aloria looked up "Hi guys."

Ironhide placed Arkius next to Aloria so he could see. The little femme looked exactly like her mother, except she was blue and pink.

"Optimus would you like to hold her?" Aloria asked. Optimus nodded and Aloria placed her in his arms. The moment he saw her his spark started to race, she was beautiful.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Aloria looked at Soundwave before saying "Arcee."

* * *

**Oh yeah, Prime is a Prime and Arcee is born!**

**Miko: I didn't see that coming.**

**Ahsoka: Same here**

**Alora: Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Sparkling sitting

******Yay! Reviews**

**Aurrawings says: ****i LOVE this!**

**Me: Aww thank you.**

**Alora: Say hi to Hayli for me!****.In the past, chapter 7**

* * *

*Chapter 7: Sparling sitting*

"Arcee is a Princess!" Alora exclaimed.

"So are you." Arcee said.

"I am?" Alora asked.

"You are not only the next Prime, but also the next Princess of the Jedi." Optimus said.

"Sweet, my best friend is a Princess!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Aloria held Arcee on her as as she stared out of her balcony window. Arcee cooed and giggled at her mother. "Welcome to your kingdom little one." Aloria said as she motioned to the rest of Iacon.

"Princess." Optimus said.

"Which one of us are you talking about?" Aloria joked.

Optimus smiled at the question.

Aloria turned around to look at him, she held Arcee out to him "Would you like to hold her?"

Optimus gently took Arcee in his arms. "She is so pretty."

Aloria smiled "Well I have so many meetings to attend, would you mind watching her for me?"

"I would love to." Optimus said.

* * *

Optimus walked down the street with Arcee in his arms. He opened the door to his house and saw that the little princess had fallen asleep. Looking at her made him realize just how tired he was. He walked to his room and laid down with her still in his arms. He soon drifted off into recharge.

He woke up when he heard excited squealing, he opened his optics to find Aloria excitedly taking pictures.

"Ahh, my baby has a new friend!" Aloria said.

* * *

**So cute!**

**Alora: Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Protection

******Yay! Reviews**

**Autobot Shadowstalker says: *****does a spit take* ARCEE IS A PRINCESS! I never in my life would have expected that. Update soon. This story is getting interesting**

******Me: I love the looks on people's faces when I do something like this**

**AlphaTrion3145 says:** **How Indulging. Explains a lot really.**

**Me: It does doesn't it? In the past chapter 8**

* * *

*Chapter 8:Protection *

"Aww! That is so cute dad!" Alora said.

"My mother took pictures of that, oh Primus." Arcee grumbled as she face palmed.

"And I have them right here!" I said waving them in the air.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Word started to spread about Arcee's birth and everyone wanted to hear more and more about the new Princess. Optimus would turn a corner and hear a conversation about him being a Prime or about Aloria's daughter. He was starting to get worried too. He knew that sooner or later Megatron or Violet that maybe even Soundwave would come after the two Princess's. So to keep them safe, he would follow the two wherever they went.

"Optimus, I don't need you to follow me all the time." Aloria said "Until Arcee is old enough to be on her own, I'll stay by her side or in the palace."

"You do realize that both of you are in danger, right?" Ironhide said.

"Yes Ironhide, I do." Aloria said as she rolled her optics.

"Princess Aloria would you please listen to reason-" Optimus pleaded.

"Reason? Uh, there is no reasoning with my sister once her mind is made up." Arkius snorted.

"Arkius." Aloria said.

Arcee giggled and cooed.

"Aloria, your twenty-second birthday is in a few days, and once you turn back to normal you won't be able to take care of Arcee properly." Optimus said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Aloria asked.

"That one of us, as in me, Ratchet or Ironhide help you within the week." Optimus said.

"Wait, what? I never agreed to that!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Please Ironhide, I could use all the help that I can get." Aloria said.

Ironhide looked at Arcee who was still giggling and cooing like the sparkling she was. He gave in. "Fine, but no one says anything about it."

* * *

**Aww, Ironhide has gone soft!**

**Ironhide: Have not!**

**Me: Yeah sure. **

**Alora: Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Another transformation

******Yay! Reviews**

**Autobot Shadowstalker says: ****Aww! Ironhide has a soft spot. *grins***  
**And those pictures that Aloria took I would love to have the Bots (in the present time) see them and embarress Arcee and OP. Update soon**

******Me: With pleasure, imagine if the pictures were real, chapter 9**

* * *

*Chapter 9: Another transformation*

I was showing everyone the pictures of Optimus and Arcee.

"Aww, Arcee you were so cute!" Alora said.

"Sapphire, why? What did I ever do to you!" Arcee groaned.

"Nothing, Autobot Shadowstalker asked me to do this." I replied "Oh look at this one!"

"Aww!" most of the girls said.

* * *

**(In the past)**

Soundwave heard Arcee crying in the middle of the night, why wasn't Aloria getting up to go check on her? He looked to her and was surprised at what he saw. Aloria was back to normal. Though for some odd reason she still glowed. He nudged her to see if she would wake up.

With a groan Aloria opened her eyes "Soundwave? What's wrong?"

Soundwave showed her a picture of herself. Aloria gasped.

"I'm back to normal!" Aloria exclaimed, Arcee kept crying "Oh my poor baby, Soundwave could you go get her for me?"

Soundwave nodded and walked out of the room and came back with Arcee, who was now gigging. _"Needed Energon"_

"Oh, I wish that I could help." Aloria said.

* * *

"Did you hear, before her transformation, Princess Violet had a sparkling?" Optimus heard someone say.

"Yes, she named her Airachnid." he heard someone else say. He shook his head, this was not good. Optimus would tell Aloria this once he got the chance. More and more each day the war got worse and worse, he and Aloria had to do so many things that Ratchet and Ironhide had to protect Arcee. Arkius would have helped, but he was very ill at the moment. He walked into the room to find Aloria and Arcee, both as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Orion." Aloria said, she still liked to call him that. Arcee started to giggle when he came closer to her, she giggled even harder when he picked her up.

"Hello Princess." Optimus said.

"Arcee has taken a liking to you." Aloria giggled.

"I have to admit, I have taken liking to her." Optimus said. Aloria smiled.

"Really? Well, I can imagine you and her as a couple, WHEN she is older." she said.

"You of all people would say so." Optimus said.

* * *

**Ooh, Optimus is denying something he feels! (Squeals) I love this pairing!**

**Alora: Ask people. R&R. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Years later

******Yay! Reviews**

**Autobot Shadowstalker says: ****Aww thank you for showing the pictures. Tell Arcee she is my favorite and tell Optimus to stop being so fragging stubborn and admit his feelings to Arcee! ****Tell them both the exact words.**

**Me: No problem.**

* * *

*Chapter 10: Years later*

"Let's see here." I said as I searched through my computer "Aha! Here we go. I have a message to Optimus and Arcee from Autobot Shadowstalker."

Alora peered over my shoulder and read it out loud "Tell Arcee she is my favorite."

Arcee smiled "Thank you."

I snickered at this one "And tell Optimus to stop being so fragging stubborn and admit his feelings to Arcee!"

"In other words dad, mech up." Alora said.

"Say it! Say it now!" Anika exclaimed.

"Arcee, I truly do love you, and I hope you feel the same way." Optimus said.

"I do! I always have loved you!" Arcee said as she hugged him.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Years had past, and Arcee was now 10 years old. She was taller than Aloria now, she had been since she was 5. And to Optimus, the older she became, the more he started to believe what Aloria said about him and Arcee was true.

One day, Optimus was walking down the streets to get to a very important meeting when he saw that Arcee was about to be attacked by a Decepticon. He charged at the Decepticon and quickly offlined him before a battle could take place. He looked back at Arcee, who was curled up in a ball crying in fear.

Optimus walked over to her and picked her up and rubbed her backstruts "It's ok Arcee, you're alright."

It took Arcee a moment to compose herself "Thank you Optimus Prime."

"What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"I was just going for a walk and then I was going to head back to the palace, then I was attacked." Arcee said.

Optimus sighed "You know how your mother feels about you going somewhere without someone."

"I know, and I'm sorry." she said as she hung her head.

Optimus put her down "Come, let's go find your mother."

* * *

"Arcee? What are you doing here?" Aloria asked.

"She was attacked by the Decepticons, I saved her and brought her here." Optimus said.

Aloria gasped and ran up to hug of what she could of Arcee "Oh sweetie, are you hurt?"

"No mom." Arcee said.

Aloria let go and turned to Optimus "Thank you Orion, I couldn't live without her."

"Trust me when I say neither can I." Optimus said.

* * *

**Aww, our faithful Prime has rescued the Princess.**** Time to pick your favorite OC! Your choices are**

**1. Aloria**

**2. Violet**

**3. Arkius**

**or**

**4. Anakania (I know she's dead, but I put her up here anyways)**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Arcee leaves

******Yay! Reviews**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: ****Favorite OC is Aloria! And thanks for telling OP and Arcee my message. Oh and tell Jack he is my favorite human along with Alora and Miko.**

**Me: Hey, I said I'd do anything you guys ask me to do, didn't I?**

**favorite Oc's**

**Aloria- 1 vote**

* * *

*Chapter 11: Arcee leaves*

"Ok, first things first, Jack, Miko, Alora, you are Autobot Shadowstalker's favorite humans." I said.

"Aww, thank you." Alora smiled "Even though I'm not fully human, that's really sweet."

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said.

"Sweet! I got a fan." Miko said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Another four years went by and Arcee wanted to help her people in this war. Aloria and Optimus protested against it, but she was 14 now and wanted to make her own decisions. So she signed up for the Autobot training academy. She was going to be leaving in the next two days.

"Oh Arcee, you know that you don't have to do this." Aloria said.

"I want to help you and Optimus win this war, I want to keep our people safe." Arcee replied as she packed her things.

"Arcee, I told you once I've told you a million times, we aren't really royalty!" Aloria said.

"Then why do they call me a Princess, or why have they made you Queen?" Arcee snapped.

"Arcee Thetiskofia, I will not allow you use that tone of voice with me young lady!" Aloria scolded. Arcee rolled her optics as she continued to pack. **(AN: Whose heard that from their parents and rolled their eyes, I have!)**

Little did they know, Optimus and Soundwave heard the entire conversation.

Optimus turned to Soundwave "How many times have they had this argument?"

_"Seven times." _Soundwave said.

"Arcee, please listen to your mother." Optimus said.

Arcee jumped.

"Thank you Orion." Aloria said.

"How long have you two been there?" Arcee asked.

"Long enough, Aloria, I have to agree with Arcee's point, she wants to help her people." Optimus said.

"So now you're agreeing with her? I thought you didn't want her to go?" Aloria asked.

"You are right, I do not want to see her go into war, but if she were my daughter, I would tell her to follow her spark." Optimus said.

Aloria looked up at Arcee and sighed " Just please be careful."

Arcee squealed and ran up to Optimus to give him a hug as she screamed "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

The next two days went faster than planned.

Arcee was all packed and ready to go, she just had to wait for the shuttle to come and pick her up. Everyone she knew was there to see her off.

"Just please, oh please be careful." Aloria said as she hugged her daughters leg.

"Mom." Arcee groaned.

"Aloria, she'll be fine, just let go." Arkius said. The 35 year old let go of Arcee's leg.

"Thank you Uncle Arkius." Arcee said. The 40 year old merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it's just my baby girl is growing up way too fast." Aloria said as she wiped away tears.

"Oh for the love of Primus, just have another sparkling, I'm fine with having a little brother or sister." Arcee exclaimed.

Ironhide and Arkius struggled not to laugh, Aloria and Soundwave looked at each other, Ratchet muttered 'Oh Primus', and Optimus just stared at Arcee.

Finally the shuttle came to end the awkwardness. Optimus and Ironhide loaded Arcee's stuff on board, Aloria and Soundwave gave her one last hug, and she left.

* * *

**I thought this was a good chapter, sorry about all of the time skips, I really want to get to Alora's past.**

**Time to pick your favorite OC! Your choices are**

**1. Aloria**

**2. Violet**

**3. Arkius**

**or**

**4. Anakania (I know she's dead, but I put her up here anyways)**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12: Bumblebee

******Yay! Reviews**

******AlphaTrion3145: ****I will choose Aloria because she is the Daughter of Optimus Prime... And the Big Guy will always be my favorite Bot.**

**Me: I got your other review, don't worry about it, but I'll still count your vote. **

**Autobot Shadowstalker: ****Awesome! Woah wait a minute isn't this around the time Arcee met Tailgate? (I actually want an answer from her) Aww Arcee's growing up to be the made her way my favorite Transformes list. Oh and can I join you for the rest of the story?**

**Me: The groundbridge is ready and waiting.**

**favorite Oc's**

**Aloria- 2 votes**

* * *

"Everyone listen up, we've got a speacial guest joining us for the rest of the story. Please meet Autobot Shadowstalker!" Alora announced.

Autobot Shadowstalker walked through the groundbridge with a huge smile on her face "Oh my Primus, I can't believe that I'm actually here!"

"Welcome to the story Shadowstalker." I say.

"To answer your question, yes this is around the time I met Tailgate." Arcee said.

She looked up at the Autobots and let out a fangirl scream "Oh my Primus, IT'S YOU, It'S YOU, It'S YOU!"

"Aww, this reminds me of the time Sapphire met Knock Out, right after she met us." Alora said.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"She let out the biggest fangirl scream in history." Ahsoka giggled.

"Well excuse me for liking one Decepticon." I said.

"I don't get how an Autobot can like a Decepticon." Anika said.

"Hey! I'm part Decepticon." I protested which earned me a lot of people saying true.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

A week had past since Arcee left, and Aloria and Soundwave had been considering what Arcee had said about having another sparkling. To be honest they had been trying, but had no luck. That was about to change.

One day Aloria and Arkius were on a mission in one of the parts of Cybertron that had been attacked. Aloria heard whining, her instincts as a mother kicked in and she went to find out what it was. She didn't expect to find an abandoned sparkling, he was black and yellow and a newborn.

She reached up to her comm-link "Orion, come to my coordinates pronto."

_"I'm on my way Aloria." _Optimus answered.

Within minutes the Prime was by her side.

"What is the matter Queen Aloria?" Optimus asked.

"I found this sparkling all alone, the poor thing." Aloria said as she put a hand on the sparklings. He instantly stopped crying and looked at Aloria and giggled the same way Arcee did whenever her mother held her.

"He seems to like you." Optimus smiled.

Aloria smiled as well then it disapeared when she looked at him "He's an orphan, he doesn't have a family, probably doesn't even have a name."

"What are you suggesting?" Optimus said.

"I'm saying that the palace is more qiueter than ever now that Arcee's gone, and I do wish to have another child." Aloria said staring up at the Prime.

"You wish to adopt the sparkling?" Optimus said.

"He needs a good home Orion, and I will give him that, I did for Arcee didn't I?" Aloria said.

"What would you name him?" Optimus asked knowing that she had a point.

Aloria took one look at the sparkling and said...

"Bumblebee."

* * *

**Time to pick your favorite OC! Your choices are**

**1. Aloria**

**2. Violet**

**3. Arkius**

**or**

**4. Anakania (I know she's dead, but I put her up here anyways)**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Graduation

******Yay! Reviews**

******AlphaTrion3145: ****What's next. Wait, let me guess... Optimus will meet Nola next ch.**

**Me: No, this chapter we're gonna skip another few years to Arcee's graduation, I'll warn you guys when they meet Alora, Ark, and Anika's mom, and wow you remembered her name? I didn't think anyone did.**

**Mystic: Cool story and I pick Aloria and Violet and sorry about my spelling.**

**Me: Thank you**

**favorite Oc's**

**Aloria- 3 votes**

**Violet- 1 vote**

* * *

"Wow Bee, Aloria was your mom?" Raf asked.

_"Not really, but she was close enough, and Arcee made a great older sister." _Bumblebee beeped.

"Aww, that's so cute Bee!" Alora exclaimed before giving him a quick kiss.

"Frag yeah I'm in the story! Oh, Obi-Wan, Anikan, Ahsoka you guys are my favorite clone wars characters." Autobot Shadowstalker said.

"Thank you Shadowstalker." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Bumblebee honey, come we have to go get your sister." Aloria said. It had been five years since Arcee left and Aloria found Bumblebee. Arcee was now nineteen and ready to graduate and join a team. Bumblebee was now five and excited meet his older sister.

Bumblebee came running into the room " Mommy! Mommy!"

"Where's Optimus sweet spark?" Aloria asked.

"I'm right here your highness." Optimus said as he picked up Bumblebee. Optimus was guarding Aloria again ever since everyone started to call Bumblebee a Prince, he couldn't wait to get Arcee back, the Princess was all that he thought about ever since she left.

"Can you please go to the ceremony to check on the graduates for me? I have to take care of a certain Prince." Aloria asked.

"Certainly." Optimus said.

* * *

At the academy, Arcee was packing her things like crazy, she never told anyone but she wanted to see Optimus. She'd seen him in the times that he had come to the academy to check on the trainees, and every time he talked to her, her spark raced with excitement. She knew what it really was, she was in love. With Optimus, and she planned to tell him today, or at least show him.

"Come on Arcee, it's time to go." Tailgate, one of Arcee's friends said.

_'Here we go' _she thought.

Aloria stepped on the stage with Optimus and she began the ceremony. After a long speech Optimus was going to pick who would be on his team and then Aloria would pick those who would be on the delta team with her. Optimus wanted to pick Arcee to be on his team, but he knew Aloria wanted to pick her daughter.

Later that night at the after party which was being held at the palace.

Arcee was standing alone on her balcony in her room. Optimus walked towards her and put a servo on her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around, what surprised Optimus was that she had blasters pointed at him. Once she realized who it was she folded them back.

"Sorry Optimus, you scared me." Arcee said.

"It's fine Princess Arcee." Optimus said.

"Optimus please don't call me that, that's all anyone called me at the academy." Arcee said.

"I'm sorry, _Arcee." _Optimussaid.

Arcee shivered when he said her name. Her spark began to race and she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him now.

"Have you met the Prince yet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, my little brother is delightful." Arcee said as she leaned closer to him. He felt himself move closer to her too.

Finally their lips met. You know how people know that they found the right one when they hear fireworks when they kiss? Well they felt and heard those fireworks.

Optimus broke away first "Welcome to the Autobots Arcee."

* * *

**I love doing this story. Next chapter: Epic showdown between Violet and Aloria.**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: Too far

******Yay! Reviews**

******AlphaTrion3145: ****Finally, they kissed. Lets see that's... 300 cubes of silver Energon, plus an extra 100 from Bumblebee and Alora. I seek permission to join you, i'm sure Optimus will be pleased to see me again... it's getting boring here in this barren asteroid.**

**Me: You are most welcome to join us, I let Autobot Shadowstalker didn't I? *Opens space bridge* Oh and by the way, Alora and Bumblebee are still going to do your dare in More Than Meets The Eye.**

**favorite Oc's**

**Aloria- 3 votes**

**Violet- 1 vote**

* * *

Alpha Trion stepped through and all of our eyes/optics widened.

"Woah." Raf breathed.

"Alpha Trion, it is so very good to see you again." Optimus said.

"Same goes to you Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion said.

Autobot Shadowstalker looked at me and raised an optic ridge "An epic showdown between Aloria and Violet? Things are about to get fighty real fast."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Bumblebee had grown up and followed his older sisters footsteps and ended up joining the Delta Team. Aloria revealed to him the truth that he was adopted and he stopped calling her mom. Other than that, things on Cybertron got worse, the planet was dying and so was Aloria, she just didn't tell anyone. Violet in her time had a son who she named Jet Black, he was a techno-organic who turned to the Autobots, while his older sister Airachnid stayed a Decepticon. Violet and Aloria remained enemies, and Violet was going to put an end to Aloria once and for all.

Aloria and Optimus were worried, they had just received word that Arcee was captured by Airachnid and was being held hostage and interrogated until Aloria surrendered. The Jedi Queen was about to do so when Arcee's partner Tailgate went to go rescue her. Aloria was going to confront Violet about how this war has gone too far when he hadn't returned.

* * *

"Aloria, may I welcome you to my kingdom." Violet said when Aloria walked into her palace.

"Violet you will return my daughter and her friend to me this instant, you have gone too far with this war." Aloria demanded.

"How dare you walk into Kaon and insult its Queen." Violet said.

"Violet, all I ask for is peace, I want things to go back to the way they were." Aloria said.

"Peace? It was the desire for peace that blinded my son to join the Autobot cause, well no more Aloria, you will pay for everything you've done." Violet said before attacking with her black lightsaber.

Aloria deflected her attack with both of her white lightsabers. "Violet, I do not wish to fight you."

"You brought this upon yourself Aloria." Violet said before attacking again.

Aloria backflipped, knocking Violets lightsaber out of her hand "You are blinded by the Darkside of the Force."

Violet used the Force to grab her lightsaber. Aloria took this time to attack, but Violet was too fast. "You are weak Aloria, face it, even with your powers you can't defeat me."

_'My powers!' _Aloria thought. She activated them, and so did Violet. Violet used lightning on Aloria. Aloria blocked it with her lightsaber, and in one swift movement, she burned both of Violets shoulders. Violet screamed in pain. Aloria then used her invisibility and disappeared.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Aloria." Violet growled as Energon ran down both of her arms. Suddenly one of Aloria's lightsabers protruded through Violets chest. Violet chocked out a scream.

"You left me no choice Violet, I had to do it." Aloria said as she pulled out her lightsaber, and gently laid Violet down.

A tear escaped Violets eye, the smoke on her body died down, she took one last breathe and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Aloria whispered as she wiped away tears. At that moment Airachnid walked in.

"Mother-" she stopped when she saw Aloria knelt down next to her lifeless mother, covered in her Energon. "What did you do?"

Aloria used her super speed and ran back to Iacon.

* * *

Aloria sat on her bed crying, then Arcee walked in.

"Mom." she said, her voice cracking.

Aloria quickly wiped away tears and looked up at her daughter. "What's wrong Arcee?"

"Airachnid, she... She killed Tailgate." Arcee said before breaking down and crying.

"Oh sweet spark, I'm so sorry." Aloria said, her voice cracking as well.

"Mom? Arcee? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

Aloria started to cry again. "I killed Violet today."

Arcee's and Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Mom." Arcee said in shock, then she noticed her mother covered in Energon. She got up and pushed Bumblebee out the door. "Go contanct Optimus or Uncle Arkius now."

Bumblebee nodded.

Within moments Optimus and Arkius were by Aloria.

"Oh Lori." Arkius said as he rubbed his sisters back.

"With Violet gone, the Decepticons will be more aggressive towards the Autobots." Optimus said.

Arcee and Bumblebee watched their mother with heavy sparks. Aloria had enough.

* * *

**To all of you Violet fans, I know I'm evil. Next chapter: Bumblebee loses his vocoder**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: Lost

**favorite Oc's**

**Aloria- 3 votes**

**Violet- 1 vote**

* * *

"Arcee the daughter af Aloria and Airachnid the daughter of Violet," Alpha Trion said as he turned to Alora "no surprise there."

"Yeah really, it isn't." Alora said.

Autobot Shadowstalker was talking with Arcee "So help me Primus Airachnid will wish she was never born!"

"Oh just wait until I see her again." Arcee said.

"Hey people, we need to explain everything to Talia, Autumn, Jaid, and Starlet!" I said.

"Ok so..." Alora began.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Soundwave held Aloria close to him, it had been two weeks since Aloria killed Violet, and Aloria was still depressed.

"I shouldn't have killed her Soundwave, it's not the Jedi way. How am I supposed to be the Queen of the Jedi when I can't even follow their ways?" Aloria murmured.

Just then Arcee came running in. She stiffened when she saw Soundwave, she knew that Soundwave wasn't her real father, and when she started to realize the difference between the Autobots and Decepticons, she realized what the person she had come to know as her father was and she began to lose trust in him.

_"What's wrong Arcee?" _Soundwave asked.

"Mom, it's Bumblebee." Arcee said completely ignoring Soundwave.

"What about him?" Aloria said.

"Megatron severely injured him, Optimus has brought him to Ratchet." Arcee said.

Aloria remained still.

Arcee had enough. "Mom! Bumblebee is hurt and you're not doing anything! Look, I understand that you are disappointed in yourself, but you need to stop this!"

Aloria looked up at her daughter and wiped her eyes. "You are right Arcee, please forgive me. Now take us to Bumblebee."

* * *

"Orion!" Aloria shouted as Soundwave, Arcee, and herself ran down the hall to the waiting room where the Prime waited.

"Queen Aloria, I am so sorry, he should have not gone on that mission." Optimus said.

"That doesn't matter now, how is he?" Aloria asked.

That's when Ratchet walked out. Everyone got up to hear his news.

"Bumblebee will live, though he may never be able to speak again." Ratchet said.

"May we see him?" Aloria asked. Ratchet nodded and showed them the way.

In the room Bumblebee was hooked up to and Energon IV, and he was just coming through. Soundwave picked Aloria up and set her by his shoulder.

"Hey Bee, how do you feel?" Aloria asked. Arcee put a hand on his.

_"Mom? Arcee?" _Bumblebee beeped, ever since Violet died and Aloria got depressed he had returned to calling her mom.

"We're here, and so is Soundwave and Optimus." Aloria said.

"You had us worried Bee." Arcee said.

"You are brave for taking on Megatron alone, but next time retreat, I do not know how much of this your mother can take." Optimus said.

Bumblebee looked at Aloria who was smiling for the first time in two weeks. _"I missed your smile mom, it's so warm."_

Aloria laughed, and hugged his neck, watching out for his soon to be scar. "Oh, I love all of you."

* * *

**Next chapter: Cybonic plague hits**

**Alora: Vote people. R&R. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16: Breaking news

**Woah, two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll!**

* * *

"Oh, so that's how the Autobot and Decepticon war started." Talia said after we explained everything so far. At this point everyone was sitting down either in a holoform or robot mode.

"Ivy, I have a question for you... how did your Father meet... Neve?" Alpha Trion asked.

Ivy froze and her hand went to her necklace the same way Alora does when people ask about her mother.

"I don't know much about how my father met my mother, only that she was a Sith that tried to attack the Decepticons. She took down every drone in sight with just one lightsaber, then she tried to attack my father and it went on from there." Ivy said. Me being half the Decepticon I am **(AN:stupid father, made me a half Decepticon, why can't I be a normal Autobot and Jedi?)** put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to do a chapter on it to help explain more." I said.

Autobot Shadowstalker turned to Alora and Optimus. "You have no idea how much trouble the Cybonic plague is going to cause."

"I don't, but I bet my dad does." Alora said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Somethings not right Orion." Aloria said when she saw how many Cybertronians were becoming sick.

"It's called the Cybonic plague, it's a disease with no cure." Optimus said as they walked by the hundreds of Cybertronians that were either offline or close to it.

Aloria sighed, lately, the more damage Cybertron took, the weaker Aloria became, she knew that Cybertron was going to die, which meant that she would too, still nobody knew that she was dying. She sent Arkius off world to keep him from finding out for Primus sake! She was going to tell everyone tonight, because the Cybonic plague was most likely going to send her over the edge.

"Megatron made the disease for revenge on the Autobots for killing Violet." Optimus said when they got to the palace.

Aloria froze. _'This is all my fault, the war, the people dying or being killed, this plague. All of it has been my fault all along.' _she thought.

"Aloria?" Optimus questioned.

"Orion, I wish for you to gather everyone and meet me in the throne room, and that includes Soundwave." Aloria said before taking off in a sprint.

* * *

Later.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Arcee asked once everyone was gathered.

"As all of you know, with the latest hit to Cybertron the planet is closer to dying. Now, all of you may not know this, but once the planet dies my life will end." Aloria said.

Arcee covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to fall down her face. Optimus embraced her so she could try to calm down.

_"No! Ratchet, can't you find some way to save her from dying?!" _Bumblebee frantically beeped.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but it's impossible." Ratchet said. Ironhide kept trying to think of ways he could tell Arkius about his sister dying.

Soundwave walked forward, kneeled down in front of Aloria and took a picture of her. Even though she was very old now, she still looked like she was in her twenties, and she still wore that blue and pink dress he first saw her in.

"My necklace has been sent off world as well as Violets." Aloria said "This way the rightful keepers of the necklaces can find them."

Soundwave hugged Aloria close, he didn't want to lose his sparkmate yet, he couldn't.

That's when Aloria said it. "I will always love you."

* * *

**Next chapter is going to kill all you Aloria fans: Aloria dies, Cybertron dies, and the Bots come to Earth and meet Nola and Jaid and Dooku before he turned to the dark side, and then there will be a the sighting of Ivy's mother, Neve, as well.**

**Alora: Pm, R&R. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 17: Hello and Goodbye

**Woah, three chapters in one day? I'm on fire today!**

* * *

**(In the Past)**

As Aloria predicted, Cybertron began to fade until that fateful day.

There was a giant battle going on Aloria fought with all she had until she dropped to her knees in front of Optimus and Megatron. Her body flickered and the gold shimmer began to die down. Aloria was now laying on her back as color began to fade from her body. Optimus and Megatron looked at each other, and for once in a long time, agreed on one thing.

"Autobots stand down!" Optimus ordered.

"Decepticons lower your weapons!" Megatron shouted.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Soundwave made their way over to the dying Jedi.

Servo's slightly shaking Soundwave reached out and pick Aloria up and held her close to his spark. Her body was ice-cold and had lost its golden shimmer. She coughed and struggled to breathe. Her eyes were dull and had a far away gaze.

She managed to look at Arcee, who had tears in her eyes. "Everybody... I... I will see you again... soon."

She looked up at Optimus and Megatron.

"Megatron, please try to... to change your ways, and Optimus, you have been a great friend." she said.

Then her gaze landed on Soundwave.

"S... Soundwave... I-I love..." was all she could say. Aloria Taline Thetiskofia was dead.

Everyone around them were silent. For once in who knows how many years, there was no war. Just a family who lost someone they all grew to love. They gave her a proper burial, her grave was covered in metalic flowers just as Anakania's was. That's when it happened.

Cybertron began to lose power.

"Everyone get to the ships now!" Optimus shouted.

Once everyone was in their rightful ships, they left as they watched their home planet die.

* * *

Everything after that went by in a blur. Optimus and his team, which was made up of Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Ratchet landed on Earth, where they discovered the human race and scanned a vehicle mode. Then they were told by the Earths government that they had to share a base with another Team. Team Jedi. When they walked in, there stood three Jedi, the two girls were maybe nineteen, and the one man looked to be in his twenties.

One of the nineteen year old girls stepped forward. She had short brown wavy hair, pale skin, lavender eyes with hints of ice blue, she wore an olive-green tunic, brown leggings, olive-green boots, brown belt that held a single lightsaber, and brown fingerless gloves. The Autobots were shocked to see Aloria's necklace around her neck.

"Welcome to Earth, my name is Nola Thettaskiff and I am the leader of Team Jedi." she said "This is Jaid Tears, and Dooku."

Jaid had auburn hair that was pulled back in a braided bun, copper-colored eyes, she wore dark green one sleeved shirt, white pants, black belt with a lightsaber, black boots, and her skin was slightly tanned from being in the sun so much.

"Hiya." Jaid said.

Dooku had blonde hair, black eyes, and tan Jedi robes with brown boots and one lightsaber.

"Hello, like Nola said welcome to Earth." Dooku said.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, this is Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper." Optimus said "We are glad to meet you aquaontence."

* * *

On the other side of the world, the Decepticons had landed for a moment when one of the drones came running in.

"Lord Megatron, we're under attack." the drone said.

"The Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"No sir, by a Sith." the drone said.

Megatron looked at Soundwave who showed him footage of a nineteen year old female Sith with pale skin, lime green eyes, and short jet black hair. She wore a black tunic, emerald-green leggings, black boots and emerald-green gloves, and when Soundwave zoomed in she was wearing Violets necklace. She took down drone after drone with her two lightsabers, and one point she offline one of the drones by using Force lightning on him. Megatron saw enough.

"Somebody find that Sith and bring her to me." Megatron said.

Soon enough one of the drones had this Sith in his grasp and brought her to Megatron. The Sith burned the drones hand with one of her lightsabers and jumped to attack Megatron, but he swatted her away. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, and once her lightsabers were far from her reach Megatron knelt down and picked her up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Neve Thettaskiff, you are Lord Megatron, am I correct?" she said.

"Yes, why?" Megatron asked.

"I am the keeper of Violet's necklace, and my twin sister Nola is the keeper of Aloria's, I have come to give you an offer." Neve said.

"Oh, what kind of offer?" Megatron asked.

"Help me destroy my sister, and I shall be your servant for the rest of my days." Neve offered.

"Why do you wish to destroy your sister?" Megatron asked.

"If you put the necklace of Violet and the necklace of Aloria together, you will have an unspeakable amount of power." Neve said.

Megatron could get used to her. "Alright than, I shall help you and in return you will serve out your days as my servant."

* * *

"First Tailgate, then her own mother, then Cliffjumper, then Jack nearly gets decapitated by Airachnid? Primus Arcee, you've gone through more than I thought." Autobot Shadowstalker said.

"Her body may be gone, but her spirit lives in another." Optimus said looking at Alora.

Alpha Trion looked at Alora. "Based on certain things Aloria's not really dead to us..." He glanced at Ivy. "Hmmmm..."

* * *

**Alora: Pm, R&R. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18: Neve Causes Trouble

"Now they've met..." Alpha Trion said before looking at Alora and Ivy "now we know what comes next... Or do we?"

"You're right about Ivy coming along soon, but not Alora, Ark was the first-born." I said.

"Well this should get interesting. I just wonder what all Team Prime and Team Jedi went through together. Primus only knows." Autobot Shadowstalker said.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Umm, what is she doing?" Cliffjumper asked as he pointed to Nola, who was sitting with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

Jaid sighed."She's trying to meditate, now please be quiet, when a Jedi meditates they need complete silence to focus."

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"She's trying to find her sister, Neve." Jaid said.

"Neve is a Sith with a lust for power, she's the keeper of Violets necklace like Nola is the keeper of Aloria's." Dooku said.

"We're on a mission to track down Neve and keep her out of trouble, we are considered keepers of the peace after all." Jaid said.

It had been a week since the Autobots met Team Jedi and they were still trying to get used to them, and Ratchet made a few touches to the base. What they still were surprised at was that Nola was chosen to protect the necklace, and to give birth to the reincarnations of Arkius, Aloria, and Anakania. They learned that Nola and Dooku were in a way married to each other and was working on having the reincarnation of Arkius. Although Nola and Jaid looked about nineteen, they were both twenty.

* * *

On the Nemesis. It was the same thing with Neve, she looked nineteen but was twenty, she was the keeper of Violets necklace, and was the one to have the reincarnation of Violet, and instead of being a keeper of the peace, she was more of the bringer of darkness. Megatron admired Neve, she was cold and heartless to others, but to Megatron she was perfect. He knew that she didn't have any sort of mate, but what he didn't know was that Neve had fallen for the Decepticon leader, and it was in that week that he had fallen for her as well.

"Neve, where do you think you're going?" Megatron asked when she walked past him and to the ground bridge control room.

"Oh, just going to stir up some trouble for my sister." Neve replied as she threw on her emerald-green hooded cape, and latched her lightsabers onto her emerald-green belt.

"Very well." Megatron said as he began to walk away. Oh yes, he had fallen for her.

* * *

Alarms were going off and Jaid check the computer.

"Neve's causing trouble again." Jaid said.

"We have to get there before she harms any civilians." Nola said.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Dooku said. Ratchet opened the newly built ground bridge for them and they ran through.

* * *

Nurse Emily Waters and her friends Kimberly Summers and fellow Nurse June Darby were walking together one day. June, being pregnant with twins, decided to go home and rest as the other two continued their walk. The two stopped when a women wearing a emerald-green hooded cape stood in their way. Neve.

"Well, looks like I didn't have to go far, you two will certainly get Nola's attention." she said as she activated her lightsabers. She jumped towards them, ready to strike when Nola blocked it with her lightsaber. The purple blade clashing with Neve's red one.

"Jaid, Dooku, get these two to safety!" Nola shouted.

"Nola?" Emily asked.

"Jaid? Dooku?" Kimberly asked. Emily, Kimberly, and June were best friends with Nola, Jaid, and Dooku.

Jaid looked at Dooku than back at the two women. "Emily? Kimberly?"

"We don't have time Jaid,Ratchet we need a bridge!" Dooku said. The ground bridge opened up and the five ran through, leaving Neve alone.

"Soundwave, I need a bridge." Neve said with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**Uh oh, so we just met Talia and Autumns moms. Oh, and if you guys are confused on the whole June being pregnant with twins thing, If you read my story 'I'm just like you' it will explain everything, I hope. R&R or PM me. Peace!**


	20. Chapter 19: Secrets Revealed

Autobot Shadowstalker looked at June and Jack "Wait a second, Jack has a twin?" then she looked up "What's next Chromia and Elita show up? This is just getting downright interesting!."

"No, but Ironhide will." I said "I thought I mentioned Jessa at the beginning of chapter two?"

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Nola was the last one to run through the ground bridge, when she saw the looks on Emily and Kimberly's faces she got mad. "Dooku! what were you thinking?! We are supposed to be a government secret, we can't walk around as Jedi like we can on Courasant!"

"Well, where else did you expect me to bring them? You said get them to safety and this is all I could think of!" Dooku shouted.

"You didn't think to bring them home? Or somewhere that was far from Neve?" Jaid said.

"Don't start with me Jaid!" Dooku shouted.

"Oh I already started it." Jaid said taking out her lightsaber.

"You want to try me?" Dooku said taking his out as well.

Nola used the Force to grab both lightsabers. "Stop it both of you. What's done is done, what matters now is keeping Emily and Kimberly out of harms way."

"Umm, Nola, we don't mean to be rude, but-" Emily was cut off by Kimberly when the Autobots walked in.

"What the heck is going on!" Kimberly asked._("What do Talia and Autumns moms look like?" Miko asked. "Just like Talia and Autumn except they're older and don't have highlights." I said.)_

"Well..." Nola began.

* * *

On the Nemesis.

"Lord Megatron, Neve has returned." Starscream said.

"Perfect." Megatron said, then he opened up his comm-link. "Neve, come to the bridge immediately."

_"I'm on my way Lord Megatron." _Neve responded.

"Master?" Starscream questioned.

Megatron turned around just as Neve entered. He turned to everyone else in the bridge. "Leave us."

Everyone left the bridge, leaving Megatron and Neve alone. Megatron knelt down in front of her and held his hand out. Knowing what he wanted she stepped on.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

"Yes, is it true that you are the one to carry the reincarnation of Violet?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, but I have found only one person who is worthy of being the father." Neve said. That got Megatron curious.

"May I ask who you have chosen for such an honor?" he asked.

Neve looked away. "You wouldn't like my answer."

"Oh, and why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't know how you will take." Neve said. Then an idea popped into Megatrons head.

"I order you to tell me." he said.

Neve looked up at him with wide and frightened eyes, finally, with a shaky voice she said it.

"I-I chose you."

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I think that this was a good chapter. PM or R&R, See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: Agent Fowler Finds Out

Autobot Shadowstalker looked at me. "Ironhide is coming?" Then she looked at the Autobots "Okay what did you do? Send out a message to all surviving Autobots in the galaxy?"

"Here, I'll give you a hint. Can you guess who Autumns dad is?" I said.

"As you humans say... 'Go Figure'." Alpha Trion said.

"Yeah, to all my readers, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, I'm cybertronian." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Wait, so you're from a different planet?" Emily asked. Nola had just got done explaining everything to them.

"So you guys are aliens?" Kimberly asked.

"Kim, Em, we are one hundred percent human, the Autobots are aliens." Jaid said. Just then the elevator doors opened.

"Thettaskiff!" came the voice of Special Agent William Fowler.

"Special Agent Fowler, how may I be of service?" Nola asked politely.

Agent Fowler noticed Emily and Kimberly. "Who are you?"

"Uh oh." Jaid said.

"Uh, they're Jedi from the Jedi temple." Nola said giving a nervous smile.

"We're what?" Kimberly asked.

"Oh for the love of... They're civilians ok! Neve attacked them and we brought them here!" Dooku said.

"You made contact with civilians!?" Fowler yelled.

"Hey, back off! Nola just rescued us from that crazy chic!" Kimberly said.

"They're protecting us, and there's nothing you can do about it." Emily said.

"Oh really?" Fowler said.

That's when Jaid lost it. "That's it! You have been pulling that Special agent card for too long Fowler! We are sick of it! We are trying to protect this planet, and all you do is complain."

At this point Dooku was holding Jaid back to keep her from hurting Fowler. "Jaid calm down, you've made your point!"

"Fine than, if this team thinks they can keep this a secret, then they can try." Fowler said and he left. Dooku let go of Jaid.

Then all of a sudden Nola got dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Nola!" Emily said as she knelt down to see if she was alright.

"Em, she's fine." Jaid said.

Nola looked up. "There's been a great disturbance in the Force, the reincarnation of Violet will come."

* * *

**Next chapter: We see what happens on the Nemesis. PM or R&R, See ya!**


	22. Chapter 21: Test results

Autobot Shadowstalker facepalmed. "Don't tell me, her dad is Ironhide?"

"I believe Sapphire is going to explain it more when the time comes." Optimus said.

"Does the disturbance mean that..." Alpha Trion looked at Megatron "Never mind."

"I'd rather not say, considering the fact that certain humans are here." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

_"Lord Megatron." _Knock Out's voice came through the comm-link system.

"What is it Knock Out?" Megatron asked with a bored tone.

_"It's about Neve, my Lord."_ Knock Out said.

"So she finally decided to wake up." Megatron said with a smirk.

_"Yes, that and... Well you should come and see for yourself." _Knock Out said with a slightly worried tone.

"Very well." Megatron said as he began to make his way to the Med-bay.

* * *

Knock Out cut the link, looked at Neve and sighed.

"Would you tell me what's wrong already." Neve said.

Knock Out rolled his optics and took another scan of her just to be sure he was correct. Ever since Neve entered the ship, Knock Out decided to study human medicine, and with all the scans and tests he took of her, all results pointed in one direction.

The Med-Bay doors slid open and Megatron walked in. "What is it Knock Out?"

"That's what I've asked but he wouldn't tell me." Neve said.

"Here look." Knock Out said showing Megatron the results. Megatron read the results and his optics widened. He sat down next to Neve, although he was shocked he should have seen it coming.

Neve put a hand on Megatrons and she looked up at him while he stared down at her. "What's wrong?"

Knock Out cleared his throat causing the two to look at him. "Neve, may I be the first to congratulate you."

"For what?" Neve asked.

"You're pregnant." Knock Out said a soft smile on his face.

Neve's eyes went wide and she looked up at Megatron again. "We did it."

"I believe this calls for a celebration, after all, Neve is carrying the reincarnation of Violet and the heir to the Decepticons." Megatron said with a smirk as he picked up Neve and placed her on his shoulder.

* * *

Later. All of the Decepticons were gathered around to hear the news that Neve and Megatron planned to tell.

"Decepticons, we have gone far too long without our Princess of the Sith, and that is why I take great pleasure in saying that Neve is carrying the reincarnation of Violet and the heir to the Decepticons!" Megatron announced. The entire room went up in cheers and thunderous applause.

"And tonight we celebrate for our great success!" Neve announced.

An entire party busted out after that was said.

Starscream walked up to Megatron and Neve. "As soon as the celebration is over, I will start making preparations for the childs room. Congratulations to you both."

As soon as Starscream walked away Neve looked at Megatron. "He's lying about the whole congratulations thing."

"Oh, I know." Megatron said, he looked at Neve just as her eyes widened again. "What?"

"The reincarnation of Arkius is to come." Neve said in realization as she looked up at Megatron.

* * *

**Next chapter: What's up with Nola? PM or R&R, See ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: Good News

Autobot Shadowstalker cheered. "Ark is about to be born!"

"So is Ivy." I said.

"Don't ruin the moment Sapphire." Ark said.

"I rest my case." Alpha Trion said.

"So what's next?" Alora asked.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Nurse Waters, would you please help me." Ratchet said. Over the past few days he and Emily had become close, very close.

"What do you need Ratchet?" Emily asked, Ratchet picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"I've run multiple scans on Nola, and I still can't figure out what is wrong with her." he said. He showed her the scans and explained them in the best way he could.

A smile grew on Emily's face. "Oh, Nola and Dooku will be so pleased hear this!"

"Hear what?" Nola asked as she and Dooku walked into the Med-Bay.

"Congratulations Nola! You're going to be a mother!" Emily squealed.

"I'm..." Nola and Dooku looked at each other before Nola jumped into Dookus's arms. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Woah, easy Nola." Dooku said as he put her down.

Nola gasped. "We have to tell the others!" The two ran off to find the others.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm a nurse Ratchet, I know more about the human body than you do." Emily smiled.

"Would you help me learn more about it then?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure, I'll teach you as much as I know." Emily said. That was when Ratchet fell for her and Emily fell for him. _("Aw, Ratchet, that's so cute!" Alora said. "Emily was one of a kind, just like Talia." Ratchet shrugged.)_

* * *

"Nola, may I ask why you and Dooku gathered us here?" Optimus asked. He was the first one Nola ran into. Naturally, the two had become great friends, just as Optimus and Jaid did.

"Me and Dooku have asked you all here for some very special news." Nola said. "I'm pregnant!"

"No way." Kimberly said.

"When did this happen?" Jaid asked.

"Today." Nola shrugged.

"The child is to be the reincarnation of Arkius." Dooku said.

"So, the only two left are Aloria and Anakania." Arcee said. "Can't wait to see how this turns out."

"Well, obviously, if it's the reincarnation of Arkius it's going to be a mech." Cliffjumper said.

"What are you going to name him?" Bulkhead said.

"Ark." Nola and Dooku said at the same time.

"Congratulations Nola, you will make a fine mother." Optimus said with one of his rare, heart or spark warming smile.

_"This is awesome!" _Bumblebee beeped.

"I'll go start planning where the room will be." Ratchet said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ironhide comes to Earth. PM or R&R, See ya!**


	24. Chapter 23: Ironhide

"Wait if Ironhide came to Earth where is he now?" Shadowstalker asked.

"In More Than Meets The Eye, he's traveling the universe with Wheeljack." I said with a shrug.

"An explanation for everything. Most impressive." Alpha Trion said.

"Well, I try my best to make my readers happy." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

June had invited everyone over to her house, she had already heard of Nola's new friends and she wanted to meet them. Well, this caused problems, that is until Ratchet and Emily solved them.

"Ok guys, let's try them out." Emily said with a triumphant smile.

The Autobots transformed and activated their holoforms. Emily went around asking the Bots to imagine themselves as humans the day before, and once they explained what they saw themselves as, she and Ratchet got to work.

Optimus had blueish black hair, and blue eyes like all the Autobots chose. He wore a red leather jacket, underneath that was a black t-shirt, and blue jeans and gym shoes.

Arcee had imagined herself with the same color hair as Optimus, but hers came out more blue than it did black with pink highlights framing her face, now her eyes were and ice blue and soft lavender like a certain techno-organics is. she wore a black tank top, a blue leather jacket, black pants and gray boots.

Bumblebee had blonde hair, and again, blue eyes. He wore black and yellow basketball shorts, black t-shirt, yellow and black hoodie, and black and yellow high tops. **(AN: To be honest, I just copied what my best, long time friend wears.)**

Cliffjumper had the same red hair as a certain techno-organics, blue eyes. Her had on a red t-shirt, jeans, and gym shoes.

Bulkhead had brown hair, blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, jeans and gym shoes.

Finally, Ratchet had brown hair, and blueish gray eyes to go with Emily's. He wore a red sweater, white dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hold on, there's something I wanted to try." Emily said.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"This." Emily said before grabbing Ratchets face in her hands and kissing him. Ratchets eyes flew open in shock before he kissed her back.

Everyone else in the room stared on in shock. Sure they knew that Ratchet and Emily liked each other, but this was something new for all of them.

Ratchet pulled away first. "Emily."

"I feel better now." Emily said with a smile as she walked away from him.

Nola walked up to Optimus. "Well, this I'm not surprised at." She gestured to him, even with his holoform, Nola was only up to his chin, but so was Arcee.

Speaking of Nola, she was now eight months pregnant, and everyone couldn't wait for Ark to come. They had just finished putting together his room too.

Suddenly the monitor started blinking. Ratchet deactivated his holoform, transformed and checked on what it was.

"Optimus, it's an Autobot identification beacon." he said.

"Ratchet open a ground bridge, we will go see what it is." Optimus said.

* * *

It was a good thing the Decepticons had become quiet because of Neve. The Autobots arrived to find none other than...

"Ironhide?" Arcee asked.

"Princess, been a long time." Ironhide said.

"It's good to see you again Ironhide." Optimus said.

"Prime?" Ironhide asked "You're here too? So this is the planet you landed on."

"Ratchet open a bridge." Optimus said.

* * *

"New Autobot huh?" Kimberly said.

"On Earth." Arcee said.

"Well, he's still an Autobot." Kimberly said.

"Ironhide, this is team Jedi, and the humans Emily and Kimberly." Optimus said.

"I'm Nola, this is Dooku and Jaid." Nola said.

"Ironhide is our weapons specialist." Ratchet said.

"I can speak for myself." Ironhide said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Kimberly are going to get along?" Emily asked.

"Maybe because Kim told you the same thing before?" Jaid said.

"Would you two knock it off, you know I can hear you!" Kimberly glared at the two.

Ironhide saw that and smirked. "I think that we'll get along just fine."

* * *

**Next chapter: Ivy's born. **

**Alora: Oh joy.**

**Ivy: Watch it Thettaskiff.**


	25. Chapter 24: Ivy Rose Tron

"Ironhide is here baby! He is my fifth favorite Autobot right after Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Chromia. Wait did you say Ivy's about to be born?" Shadowstalker banged her helm on a table. "Primus take me now!"

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!" Alora shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Stop it both of you." Optimus said.

"I often question myself this... What does Megatron's holoform look like. Because I'm pretty sure he used it at some point before." Alpha Trion said.

"I've seen my fathers holoform a couple of times before, I could probably describe it. Sapphire, correct me if I'm wrong." Ivy said.

"Yes Ivy." I said.

"He has black hair, red eyes, he wears a gray business suit and a purple tie." Ivy said.

"You got most of it correct, just missed the fact that his tie has the Decepticon insignia on it." I said. "Yeah, that was the best I could come up with for Megatron."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

_"Lord Megatron." _Once again Knock Out's face came through the comm-link monitor.

"What is it now Knock Out?" Megatron asked. He was currently in a meeting with Starscream and Soundwave when Knock Out decided to call.

Knock Out glanced over his shoulder. _"It's time."_

"Oh Primus." Starscream said, then he looked at Soundwave. "This must bring back memories for you now doesn't it?"

Soundwave only nodded. He was in a meeting with these two when Aloria went into labor.

"Didn't Aloria damage the circuitry in your hand?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream." Megatron growled.

"I'll shut up now." Starscream said.

"Wise choice." Megatron looked back at the screen. "I'll be there in a minute."

All three of them flinched when they heard Neve scream.

"Maybe sooner." Megatron said as he ran to the Med-Bay. Soundwave and Starscream looked at each other than quickly followed.

* * *

Starscream ran into the door of the Med-Bay when it closed behind Megatron.

Soundwave face palmed and shook his helm as he played back a recording of Anakania from before she died. _"If I said it once, I've said it a million times. You are an IDIOT!"_

"You know are worse than Anakania." Starscream said as he got up.

Three hours later.

Soundwave, Starscream, and a few drones sat against the wall, waiting for some news about whats going on.

Soon the Med-Bay doors slid open, and Megatron's holoform walked out as he held something in his arms. Everyone looked down at him in curiosity.

"May I present to you, Ivy Rose Tron. Princess of the Sith and heir to the Decepticons." Megatron said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ark's born. **

**Ark: Oh yeah!**

**Alora: *Shrugs* Just one sibling closer to me and Anika.**


	26. Chapter 25: Ark

Shadowstalker groaned. "Great, Ivy's born!" She looked at Alora "Now I see how you feel Alora."

"Thank you!" Alora said.

"Stop it." Optimus said.

"So far, so good." Alpha Trion said. He looked at Optimus and Arcee, then he looked at me. "I do not see much of them nowadays."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Emily and June were working at the hospital when Dooku called.

"Dooku? Is everything alright?" Emily asked.

_"Everythings fine Em, just calling to say that we're on our way, its time." _Dooku said.

"What's he saying?" June asked.

"Its time." was all Emily said before June rushed off to get a room ready.

* * *

The Autobots and the humans sat in the waiting room, where every once in a while June or Emily would tell them on how everything was going. Kimberly and Ironhide were joking around with each other like they did everyday ever since they met. Kimberly got up for a minute and walked to the restroom.

Emily and Ratchet designed a holoform for Ironhide once he had gotten his vehicle mode. He had black hair, blue eyes with a scar that ran over his left eye, he wore a black tank top that showed of his holoforms muscles, jeans, and gym shoes.

One lady passed by him, backed up, and stared at him.

"Uh, Kimberly." Jaid said pointing to the lady once Kimberly came back.

At this point the lady was flirting with Ironhide. Well that just ticked Kimberly off.

"Hey lady, back off, he's mine!" she said as she marched over to her.

"Really, I don't see your name anywhere on him." the lady replied with a little attitude.

"Oh, well if you keep it up, you won't be able to see anything pretty soon." Kimberly threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" the lady asked.

"No, I'm inviting you over for dinner." Kimberly replied rolling her eyes.

"You're threatening me!" the lady said.

"Wow, I didn't think that someone like you could understand sarcasm." Kimberly said.

"That's it!" the lady yelled she then punched Kimberly in the jaw.

Kimberly growled and lunged at the lady, but Ironhide held her back.

"Kimberly, no!" he said.

Jaid got up and told the lady to leave before she called the cops. Ironhide sat Kimberly down so Ratchet could look at her jaw.

"I'll go ask for an ice pack." Jaid said before walking away.

"Wow Kim, I didn't think you had it in you." Bulkhead said.

"That just goes to show what happens when you mess with Kimberly." Cliffjumper said.

"It would seem so." Optimus said.

"Note to self, never mess with Kim." Bumblebee said.

"I could have told you that." Arcee said.

"That was a stupid move Kimberly." Ironhide said as he sat down next to her.

Jaid came back with an icepack. "Here."

"Thanks." Kimberly said. She hissed at how cold it was against her skin.

"Did you even hear me?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, but that lady freaking ticked me off." Kimberly said.

Emily and June came back with smile on their faces which turned into frowns when they saw Kimberly.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked.

"Kimberly got in a fight." Jaid said.

June sighed and grabbed Kimbery's hand. "Come on let's get that checked out."

"So, you guys want to come and see Ark?" Emily said.

* * *

Emily lead them to a room where they found Nola holding a bundle in her arms.

"Come on in guys." Dooku said.

"Everyone, this is Ark Terrence Thettaskiff." Nola said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Any suggestions?**


	27. Chapter 26: Time to Spend

Shadowstalker high fived Ark. ""Alright dude you were born. Now all we have to do is wait for Alora and Anika." She looked over at Ivy. "Oh and Ivy?"

"What do you want Autobot?" Ivy hissed.

"I hope Alora kicks your aft one day!" Shadowstalker and Alora fist bumped.

"Nice!" Alora said.

"So Alpha Trion, do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

He secretly pointed at Optimus and Arcee. "Perhaps two certain cybertronians should spend some time together again."

I facepalmed in embarrassment. "That's right, these two started to spend more time together! Thank you so much for reminding me!"

* * *

**(In The Past)**

Arcee watched Nola and Jaid play with Ark and sighed. Hopefully one day she would be able to admit her feelings to Optimus, so they could both settle down and maybe have a sparkling or two.

"Is she ok?" Arcee heard Jaid ask.

"I don't know." Nola whispered before saying out loud. "Arcee, is everything ok?"

Arcee blinked a couple of times. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Jaid looked down at Ark who had fallen asleep. "You two keep talking, Nola, I'm gonna put Ark back in his crib for you."

"Thanks Jaid." Nola said.

"You are so very lucky." Arcee sighed.

"Lucky? Arcee, I was taken from my home planet and was brought to the Jedi temple when I was only four years old. Then when I was fifteen I was told that I was to be the keeper of Aloria's necklace until my second child turned fifteen. Sure it's a great honor, but I wouldn't call myself lucky." Nola said.

"Why not? You at least aren't afraid of admitting your feelings to the one you love. You aren't afraid that he doesn't like you like how you like him, even though you kissed him once and you never spoke about it again." Arcee said as she rubbed her arm.

"You're talking about Optimus?" Nola asked.

"How did you..." Arcee began.

"Arcee, sweetie. I am no stranger to love. Now, I am no match maker, but I can see that you and Optimus have a special connection." Nola said.

"I just don't know how to show him." Arcee said.

Little did the two know that Optimus had heard the entire conversation. So Arcee felt the same way he did the whole time?

"Thank you for the advice Nola." Arcee said. Optimus heard her footsteps getting closer, and he started to panic. Well, he was only a little panicked.

"Hello Arcee." Optimus greeted as Arcee rounded the corner.

"Oh, hi Optimus, I was just coming to see you." Arcee said.

"What is it you need?" Optimus asked.

"Would you like to go for a drive with me?" Arcee asked.

"That would be nice." Optimus said. The two transformed and left base.

* * *

The two transformed when they got to a cliff face. Arcee was looking at the stars with a smile.

"Arcee."

The femme turned around and Optimus kissed her, out of pure joy she kissed him back. They both turned each others comm-links off.

* * *

Nola looked up from a data pad she had been working on. Something odd was going on. She smiled and laughed to herself. "That a girl Arcee, show him whose boss."

* * *

**Next chapter: Emily and Kimberly move.**


	28. Chapter 27: Pack up and go

Shadowstalker, Alora, and Ahsoka smirked. "Arcee and Optimus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh no, these three are gonna get Sapphire, Miko, and Autumn started." Arcee groaned.

Alpha Trion smiled at Arcee and Optimus. "My work here is done..." He looked at Bumblebee, then at Alora "for now."

"Yeah, spoiler alert, but when I get this and the rest of the More Than Meets the Eye series, I'm gonna do one on what happens in the future. So you guys can make Alora and Bumblebee do anything together once that happens." I shrugged.

"For now, let's just keep them for More Than Meets the eye." Optimus said.

* * *

**(In The Past)**

"Emily, that goes in this box!" Kimberly shouted.

"Kimberly, you're supposed to be packing the dishes." Emily said.

"You really think that I should be the one to pack breakable dishes?" Kimberly asked crossing her arms.

"Good point." Emily said. "Um, here you pack the clothes."

"Oh joy." Kimberly said dryly.

Emily blew hair out of her eyes. "We can't get this all done by tomorrow."

"Why don't we call Nola, see if the Jedi and Autobots can help?" Kimberly asked. "Let's face it, if there is anyone who can pack breakable dishes, it's Nola."

"Why don't we just call June?" Emily asked.

"Because June has to take care of Jack and Jessa." Kimberly said.

"Nola it is than." Emily said before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Nola's number. "Hey Nola. Oh no, we're fine, we just need some help packing, do you mind? Okay, thanks."

"Well?" Kimberly asked.

"They're on their way." Emily said.

* * *

"What do you need help with again?" Cliffjumper asked. Everyone arrived half an hour ago.

"Packing." Emily said.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because we're moving to California." Kimberly said.

Ratchet dropped one of the empty boxes. "You're what!?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ironhide asked.

"We thought Nola told you." Kimberly said.

"No Nola didn't tell us, tell me this isn't true Emily!" Ratchet said grabbing Emily's shoulders.

Emily hugged him. "I'm sorry Ratchet, but I got a job offering from one the hospitals out there, and I can't pass it up."

"What about you Kimberly?" Ironhide asked.

"Emily's my roommate Ironhide, I lost my job and she's trying to help me get one. I need the money." Kimberly said "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Optimus whispered.

"I thought that they were going to tell you." Nola whispered.

"When are you guys leaving?' Arcee asked.

"Tommarow." Emily said.

"Tommarow?" Ratchet and Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"We're really sorry." Kimberly said as she too hugged Ironhide.

"Than we don't have much time. Emily, I'll take you wherever you want to go, just say where and we'll go." Ratchet said as he took her hands in his.

"Same goes for you Kim, where do you want to go?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you." Kimberly said.

"Wait, we just can't leave, we still have so much to pack." Emily said.

"Don't you worry about a thing Em, we can take it from here." Jaid said.

Emily looked up at Ratchet. "Ok."

* * *

The next day came too soon to Ratchets and Ironhides liking. Just as Jaid promised, they got everything packed up, and just as Ratchet and Ironhide promised they took Kimberly and Emily everywhere, where they had the best night of their lives, but now they had to leave. Once the boxes were loaded, Emily hugged Ratchet and Kimberly hugged Ironhide. They said they're goodbyes and with that they left.

"It's not goodbye, they'll be back." Nola said.

"Besides, we can always ground bridge to them." Jaid said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ratchet and Ironhide get some big news.**


	29. Chapter 28: Talia and Autumn

Shadowstalker shook her helm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel sorry for Ratchet."

"What happened next changed everything." Ratchet said.

"What did you guys do that night?" Miko asked.

Alpha Trion looked at Talia and Autumn. "I can guess."

* * *

**(In The Past)**

Ratchet never left the monitor ever since Emily and Kimberly left, and Ironhide stayed in the training room longer than usual.

"Ratchet, you should take a break." Optimus said.

"It's been ten months and eight days since I last saw her Optimus." Ratchet sighed.

"We understand that Ratchet, but drowning yourself in work isn't going to help. I mean, Dooku is going on a special mission on Naboo in a few days, don't you think that I'll miss him?" Nola who just so happened to be on Optimus' shoulder said.

"Dooku should have never brought them to base, if he hadn't none of this would be happening!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Yes it would have Ratchet, because then Neve would have been after them and that would be when we would have had to bring them here." Nola said.

Just then, a picture of Emily popped up on the monitor.

"Emily?" Ratchet asked.

_"Ratchet, just the Autobot I wanted to talk to." _Emily's voice rang through the comm-link.

"We'll go get Ironhide, he might want to talk to Kimberly." Nola said. She and Optimus made their way to the training room.

"Emily, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear from you." Ratchet said.

_"Ratchet, there's something that I need to tell you." _Emily said.

"Anything Emily." Ratchet said.

* * *

Ratchet walked away from the monitor shocked at what he just heard, he passed up Ironhide in the hall. "Kimberly wants to talk to you."

Ironhides optics widened. "Kim's on the monitor?" He then ran to the command center.

Ratchet walked into Optimus while he was deep in thought.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure Optimus, Emily just told me something very shocking." Ratchet said.

"May I ask what it was?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet sighed. "Emily just told me that she just recently had a child. A daughter to be exact."

"She must be overjoyed." Optimus said.

"She also told me that I'm the father." Ratchet said.

"That is wonderful Ratchet, you should ground bridge out to meet her." Optimus said.

"Prime!" Ironhide shouted as he ran down the hall towards them.

"What's wrong Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Nothings wrong, Kimberly just told me that she had a daughter, and that I'm the father!" Ironhide said.

"Emily told me the same thing about her, I was going to ground bridge out there to meet her. Would you like to come with?" Ratchet said.

"What do you think?" Ironhide said.

* * *

Emily opened the door when the doorbell rang. "Oh my God! Kimberly come quick!"

"What's wrong Em- Oh my God, it's YOU!" Kimberly exclaimed as she hugged Ironhide.

Emily hugged Ratchet. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see our daughters." Ironhide said.

"If we are allowed to." Ratchet said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kimberly asked.

"They are your daughters." Emily said "Come in."

Ironhide and Ratchet sat down as Emily and Kimberly went into another room. Both of them came back with a bundle in their arms.

"This is Talia Violet Waters." Emily said as she handed Talia to Ratchet.

"She's perfect." Ratchet said then his head shot up "Did you just say that her middle name is Violet?"

"This is Autumn Page Summers." Kimberly said as she handed Autumn to Ironhide.

"Well at least my daughter's middle name isn't a Decepticons." Ironhide smirked.

Emily gasped. "Nola told me about Violet, I'm sorry Ratchet, it completely slipped my mind."

"No, no it's fine, it suits her." Ratchet said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Dooku has to leave Earth.**


	30. Chapter 29: Dooku leaves Earth

Shadowstalker grinned cheekily. "I never thought that Ratchet, the world's favorite wrench throwing medic who's got one frag of a temper, would find love."

"At this point, I don't think anyone did, but things happen for a reason." I said.

"Things just got serious." Alpha Trion said.

"Tell me about it." Alora said.

* * *

**(In The Past)**

"Nola, I'll be fine, it's just a quick meeting with the Queen of Naboo." Dooku said.

"Yeah, well, the queen just so happens to be my cousin." Nola said.

"You just have family everywhere don't you?" Jaid asked.

"Haha very funny Jaid." Nola said.

"Hey, keep my girl out of trouble?" Dooku said to the Autobots.

"Wait a minute, I can keep her out of trouble!" Jaid exclaimed.

"Says the girl who gets into trouble every five minutes." Dooku said.

"Ok, so I can't keep myself out of trouble, but I can for others." Jaid said.

"Knock it off, both of you." Nola said.

"We got the situation handled Dooku." Arcee said.

"That's what I like to hear Arcee." Dooku said.

Nola sighed. "Just be careful."

Dooku hugged her. "I'm coming back. Look I got to go now, I'll see you later."

Jaid made gagging sounds.

"You're just jealous." Dooku smirked.

Jaid scoffed. "I am not jealous. That leads to the Darkside, and I am not going there any time soon."

"Yeah, sure." Dooku said as he headed to the elevator.

Jaid gasped. "Did you just call me a darksider?"

"Just go, before you start anything." Nola said pointing to the door.

"Wow, I thought you didn't want me to leave." Dooku said.

"Dooku!" Nola said.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Dooku said as he stepped into the elevator and left.

"You two just love to tease each other don't you?" Nola asked as she shook her head.

"He started it!" Jaid said.

"You're the one who made gagging sounds." Nola said.

"You two are the ones breaking the rules of the Jedi." Jaid said.

"Do I look like I'm going to turn to the Darkside?" Nola asked.

"You're not the one I'm talking about." Jaid said walking away.

"You honestly think that he would turn to the Darkside?" Nola asked in disbelief.

"Call it a feeling." Jaid said as she walked into the kitchen.

Nola and the Autobots stood there. Nola turned around and looked at Ark in his playpen and sighed. Why would Jaid say something like that? This got Nola thinking, what if Jaid's right?

"Dooku a Sith? Never." Nola said out loud for the Autobots to hear. Optimus and Arcee looked at each other than back at Nola. Something wasn't right.

"Nola?" Optimus said.

Nola turned to face them. "What? Uh, I'm fine, just thinking."

"You are considering what Jaid said?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, but I trust in Dooku. I'm just trying to figure out where Jaid would even get that from." Nola said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Shall we start getting to the process of Alora? Or do you have any other ideas, because I'm open to anything.**


	31. Chapter 30: There's Still Hope

Shadowstalker looked at Dooku and glared. "Hey Alora, can I borrow your lightsaber so I can beat the living crap out of this fool?"

"Be my guest." Alora said handing her a lightsaber.

Alpha Trion took a step back and almost stepped on Ivy, who Force jumped to the railings.

"Hey, watch it Trion." Ivy growled.

Alpha Trion scowled. "You watch it Ivy."

Ivy activated her lightsaber. "Oh, you're scrap."

Alpha Trion unsheathed his Energon sword. "So be it."

Both charged at each other and their swords clashed.

* * *

**(In The Past)**

"Nola, it's not the end of the world." Jaid said. Nola and Jaid had received word that Dooku would have to be on his mission a little longer than expected. Nola was freaking out because she had to have her second child once Ark turned one, which would be in a few days. Optimus felt bad for Nola, she wanted to live up to her task as the keeper, but without Dooku it couldn't happen.

"That's easy for you to say, Jaid, but Aloria's reincarnation needs to come." Nola said.

"I know." Jaid said.

"Why not use a donor?" Optimus said.

"That's not a bad idea, all you have to do is tell Dooku it's his kid." Jaid said.

"Yeah!" Nola smiled which quickly turned into a frown. "But where could I find someone willing to do so?"

"Nola, you have helped us so much, so please let me help you for once. I am willing to be the donor." Optimus said.

"What!?" everyone in the room said.

"Optimus, you don't have to do that." Nola said. She didn't want to ruin anything for him and Arcee.

"Please let me help you." Optimus said.

Nola looked at Arcee who mouthed to her "Go for it."

"Your help is very much appreciated Optimus, thank you so much." Nola said.

Optimus gave her a warm smile and looked at Ratchet. "Do you think that the procedure can be done Ratchet?"

"I've never done anything like this on a human before Optimus, I don't know if it would work." Ratchet said.

"I'm willing to be a test subject." Jaid said.

"Are you sure? What if it works on you though?" Nola asked.

Jaid put a hand on Nola's shoulder. "Than I'll take it from there."

"Thank you, both of you. Oh thank you, thank you!" Nola said.

* * *

Later that night.

"So, you couldn't wait for me to make you a daddy?" Arcee joked.

Optimus turned around. "Just because I'm helping Nola out, doesn't mean that in the future I can't help you."

"Oh I know." Arcee said. "I'm excited, this baby is supposed to be the reincarnation of Aloria, and she'll be your daughter!"

"We don't know if it will work or not Arcee." Optimus said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." Arcee said.

"Save that excitement for tommorow, that's when I will do the procedure on Jaid to see if it works." Ratchet said.

Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone.

* * *

**Next chapter: The procedure on Jaid.**


	32. Chapter 31: The Operation

Shadowstalker looked at Arcee. "Aww this is so sweet! the reincarnation of your mother is going to be born soon!" She shook her helm. "I still can't believe that you're a Princess."

"The best part is, the more time I spend with Alora, the closer we become. The poor girl has gone through so much." Arcee shook her helm and laughed. "She told me that I am the closest thing she has to a mother."

Alpha Trion was holding Ivy, who was kicking and screaming curses in both Earth and Cybertronian languages at him then he looked at Alora. "I now truly know your hatred for Ivy." He touched the lightsaber scar across his right optic. "I really do."

Alora gasped. "Oh, Alpha Trion sir, I am so sorry, I should have stopped her."

"I may be able to fix that for you." Talia said. "Remember, I have a healing power."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Today was it. Today was the day Jaid would test out the procedure. Ratchet ground bridged Emily to base to make sure he was doing things right during the operation. Emily quickly checked over Jaid to be sure she was able to go through with this, once she confirmed with Ratchet the medic had everyone except Jaid and Emily leave base.

Nola was sitting in the passenger seat of Optimus' vehicle mode looking out the window.

"Nola, is everything alright?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine Optimus, just worried." Nola said.

"You are worried that this may not work?" Optimus asked.

"No, I'm confident that the operation can be successful, but if it works on me... what do I tell Dooku?" Nola said.

"Like Jaid said, even though she will be my child, you just have to convince Dooku she is his." Optimus said.

"How do I tell him though?" Nola sighed.

Optimus activated his holoform and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nola, you are a smart, kind and considerate women, I'm sure you will figure something out."

Nola smiled. "Thank you Optimus, for everything."

"I am proud to be of service." Optimus said.

_"Okay everyone, you may come back to base." _Ratchet said.

"Why we left in the first place, I have no idea." Nola said.

"He may have needed the base quiet so he could concentrate." Optimus said.

"Where's that quiet when I meditate?" Nola asked.

* * *

"So, how do you feel?" Arcee asked.

"I feel like nothings changed." Jaid said.

"You need to give it time Jaid. Now, I want you to take it easy for a while, just until we get a result." Ratchet said.

"Will do Ratchet." Jaid said before walking away.

"Let's hope this little test of ours works." Ratchet said.

"For Nola's sake." Optimus said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Jaid is moved to a new base and Ironhide leaves Earth.**


	33. Chapter 32: Friends Leave

Shadowstalker smacked Ironhide across the face. "Why'd you leave Earth?!"

"Primus, I was just going to see if there were any more Autobots out in the universe so I could spread the word." Ironhide said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Fate hates me!" Nola practically yelled.

The Autobots looked on in curiosity about why Nola would say something like that.

"Nola, is everything alright?" Optimus asked.

When Nola wouldn't answer Jaid did with a growl. "Agent Fowler reassigned me to a different base out in California."

"But we still don't know if the test worked." Ratchet said.

"That's why fate hates me!" Nola said.

"Great, so both Jaid and Ironhide are leaving." Arcee groaned.

Nola and Jaid looked at Ironhide. "You're leaving?"

"Yes." Ironhide said.

"Did you tell Kimberly that you're leaving?" Jaid asked.

"She knows, she's upset about it, but she understands." Ironhide said.

"Why are you leaving?" Nola asked.

"I'm going to find if there are anymore Autobots out in the universe so I can tell them where we are." Ironhide said. "Why's Jaid leaving?"

"Agent Fowler is holding us to our promise of protecting Emily and Kimberly, so he's sending me to go out there and make sure they stay safe." Jaid said.

"Even though that's for the Jedi council to decide." Nola said.

"We're losing everyone on team Jedi." Bulkhead said.

"I wouldn't say everyone Bulk, you know how stubborn Nola can be at times." Jaid said.

"Oh haha, very funny." Nola said.

"How are we going to know if the procedure worked?" Arcee asked.

"We will have to go ahead and try it out on Nola." Ratchet said.

* * *

Jaid had everything she needed and was prepared to ground bridge out to the new base she would be running.

"You know where to find me if you need help with anything." Nola said.

"And if you ever need a babysitter, you know how to contact me." Jaid said.

"May the Force be with you Jaid." Nola said with a bow.

"May it also be with you Nola." Jaid said also bowing. "Good luck." With that she walked through the ground bridge and she was gone.

Ironhide was also preparing to leave.

"Well now that you know where to find us, stop by when you're in the area." Arcee said.

"I'm sure I will." Ironhide said. "It was good to see you Prime."

"Safe journey Ironhide." Optimus said.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge to where Ironhides ship was and Ironhide left.

"Nola." Ratchet said.

"Yes?" Nola replied.

"We'll do the operation tomorrow." Ratchet said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Nola's procedure.**


	34. Chapter 33: The Procedure and The Scan

Shadowstalker grinned at Alora. "You're going to be born soon Alora."

"It's about time." Ivy said.

Alpha Trion scowled at Ivy then turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, remember you once said what power do the thirteen have?"

"I do... Why?" Ahsoka asked.

Alpha Trion raised a servo at Ivy, and shot out a sonic blast that pushed her to the wall.

"Whoa... Who else has that power?" Alora asked.

A look of sadness and loss crossed his faceplate. "Only one other."

"Azaka Trion." Optimus said. Everyone except Alpha Trion and Optimus had a shocked or confused look on their face and faceplates.

"Who's that?" Arcee asked.

"My... Daughter." Alpha Trion said.

My optics widened. "You have a daughter?"

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Optimus and Arcee sat on top of base looking up at the sky. Ratchet had everyone leave base again while he did the procedure on Nola.

"This is just amazing." Arcee said.

"What is?" Optimus asked.

"That you are going to be a daddy, that's just amazing." Arcee said.

"We can only hope that it works for Nola." Optimus said.

"Nola seems pretty confident, and most of the time Jedi are never wrong." Arcee said.

"Oh I know that Jedi are never wrong, I knew your mother." Optimus said.

Arcee sighed. "And you are going to be the father of her reincarnation."

"Yes, but we will have Aloria back." Optimus said.

"What is Nola going to name her?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know yet, she wanted my opinion when she came up with one." Optimus said.

"Well, I'm sure she can come up with something pretty." Arcee smiled.

_"Okay, everyone can come back now." _Ratchet said.

"Here we go." Optimus said.

* * *

A week later Ratchet was going over some scans he took of Nola like he had everyday, but one scan caught his eye. Looking further into it, he realized what it was. He opened up a comm-link with Nola and Optimus. "You two may want to come to the Med-Bay."

_"We're on our way Ratchet." _Optimus said. A few minutes later the two walked in.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Nola asked.

"You may want to see this." Ratchet said as he pulled up a scans. "This scan is from last week." He pulled up the other one. "This one is from yesterday, do you see the difference?"

Nola looked from one scan to the other when it hit her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It most certainly is. Congratulations to both of you." Ratchet said.

Nola cheered and hugged Optimus' neck. "I can never thank you enough."

Optimus stared at the scan with a smile. "You're welcome Nola."

* * *

**Next chapter: Shall we skip ahead to Alora's birth?**


	35. Chapter 34: Alora

Shadowstalker glared at Ivy. "Watch your mouth you creation of a glitch before I strap a grenade to you. Not even Megatron, and he's your father, will be able to hold me back."

"You dare threaten me!?" Ivy shouted.

"So, you have a daughter?" I asked Alpha Trion.

"Had." he said before looking at Arcee. "She disappeared some time after your mother died." He looked at Optimus. "You were the only Prime after the thirteen I've told this to, even before you became a Prime."

"You must really miss her." Alora said with a sad expression. I knew what that meant.

"Painful memory from your past?" I guessed.

"Just give me a minute to get over it." Alora said as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Nola was asleep one night when a throbbing pain woke her up, she remembered this from when she had Ark. "Scrap." She threw the covers off and went to go get someone.

Optimus woke up when someone started pounding on his door. He got up to go see who it was.

"Optimus! Wake up! Please!"

Optimus opened the door to find Nola on her hands and knees. "Nola?"

Nola looked up. "It's time."

* * *

It was three in the morning, and the Autobots were in the waiting room at the hospital. Arcee was holding one year old Ark, trying to make sure he wouldn't wake up. She and Ratchet were the only ones that were awake out of the Autobots.

"I'm so glad this worked out for Nola." Arcee said excitedly.

"Yes, but now we'll have two little ones running around base." Ratchet said.

"You do know that she still has to have the reincarnation of Anakania." Arcee said.

"Oh, I know." Ratchet said.

"I just can't wait to see her." Arcee said.

"Easy, you don't want Ark to wake up." Ratchet said.

"I wonder what they'll name her." Arcee asked.

"Why don't you all come meet her." Optimus said.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper woke up when he said that.

* * *

"Hey guys. Come in." Nola said when Optimus came back with the Autobots and Ark.

"Ok, I just can't take it anymore. What did you two name her?" Arcee asked.

Nola smiled. "This is Alora Taline Thettaskiff Prime."

"But around Dooku, her name is Alora Taline Thettaskiff." Optimus said as he took Alora from Nola. Arcee handed Ark to Nola, and she went to go see Alora for herself.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Arcee said when Optimus handed her Alora. The baby girl had reddish-orange hair, pale skin, birthmarks that meant bravery and wisdom in Cybertronian, and on her torso was the Autobot insignia, it was jet black against her pale skin. Alora opened her eyes and Arcee was surprised that Alora had Arcee's eyes.

"You're looking at her eyes aren't you?" Nola smiled. "I was shocked when I saw them too, but they work for her."

"Can I hold her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Be careful Bumblebee." Ratchet said.

Once Alora was in Bumblebee's arms, he couldn't take his eyes off her. His spark hummed with excitement, he agreed with Arcee, Alora was beautiful.

"Uh Bumblebee, we want to hold her too." Bulkhead said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Umm *looks at Alora***

**Alora: *shrugs* I don't know, umm Dooku comes back to Earth?**


	36. Chapter 35: Dooku returns

Shadowstalker grinned at Optimus. "You know I never thought I would see you with a daughter except for the Talida Prime stories." She looked at Alora. "No offense Alora."

Alora waved it off. "Sapphire reads those too."

"So much loss..." Alpha Trion said as he opens his palm and projects a hologram of a Young purple and violet cybertronian femme. "Will it ever end."

Ahsoka jumped to his shoulder and placed her hand where his scar used to be. "We all lose in life... But we also gain in life."

Alora looked up at them and put her right hand on her left hip. "I would know."

Ark looked at her with a guilty expression. "You know, I could have stopped Dooku from hurting you and Anika."

"Ark, it's not your fault that Dooku burned us with his lightsaber." Anika said.

Arcee's optics widened. "He did what?"

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Nola was meditating while Ark and Alora were taking a nap when she felt something enter the Earths atmosphere. Her eyes flew open and she ran to the command center. "Dooku's back! He's back!"

"Are you sure Nola?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I felt him enter Earths atmosphere!" Nola exclaimed, at the confused look she got she explained more. "I was using the Force."

"Ratchet, is what Nola said true?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet checked the monitor where a ship did indeed enter Earth's atmosphere. "Will the wonders of the Force ever cease?"

"The Force is in everyone Ratchet, only some know how to unlock it, it is which path they choose that they become a Jedi or a Sith." Nola said.

_"So Ark and Alora can have it?"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Uh, Bee, I think that the time Ark threw his sippy cup at Jaid, while she was on Optimus' shoulder, was him using the Force." Arcee pointed out.

"Yeah, it was." Nola said.

"Well, from the looks of it, Dooku should be here in a few hours." Ratchet said.

"Well, I better come up with something to tell Dooku before he gets here." Nola said.

* * *

A few hours later Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Dooku walked through.

"Dooku!" Nola exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hey, where's Jaid?" Dooku asked.

"She was reassigned to a different base, and there's someone I want you to meet." Nola smiled.

"Who would that be?" Dooku asked.

"Well, why don't you come meet her." Nola said as she walked up the steps to the platform with Dooku behind her. She walked over to a playpen and picked up Alora. "This is Alora, she is... um, well, she's your daughter."

Optimus saw that it pained her to say it in front of him, but he understood why she had to do it.

"Oh, Nola, if I had known I would have come back sooner." Dooku said as he held Alora.

"I've been fine, I did have the help of the Autobots after all." Nola said. _"More help than you would ever know." _she thought.

* * *

**Next chapter: *Shoulders slump* I got nothin.**


	37. Chapter 36: Taking care of Ivy

A creepy smirk spread across Shadowstalkers face.

"Shadowstalker, what are you thinking about?" Arcee asked.

"Hey Sapphire, you don't happen to have any baby pictures of Ark and Alora now do you?" Shadowstalker asked.

I laugh evily as I look through a box and pull out two albums. One labeled 'Ark's baby pictures' and the other labeled 'Alora's baby pictures'. "Which one do you want to see first?"

"You really are a Decepticon Sapphire!" Ark exclaimed.

"Ivy, do me a favor and burn those for me." Alora pleaded.

"Hmm, let me think about it. No." Ivy said.

Ahsoka who is on Alpha Trion's shoulder knocked on the side of his helm. "Got any ideas big A?"

"No... You?" Alpha Trion asked.

"I got nothing." Ahsoka said.

"You always got nothing." Ivy said.

Alpha Trion shot another sonic blast at her, which she avoided, she and Megatron charged at them. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Ahsoka said.

Alpha Trion activated the ground bridge and transformed in to a cybertronian stealth bomber like spacecraft with Ahsoka inside and disappeared through the vortex.

"What happened to Neve?" Alora asked.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Megatron watched as Neve tried to pull back the hair of his now two-year old daughter, Ivy, he looked down at his daughter, who was squirming and whining.

"Ivy, would you calm down already." Neve said. Ivy just kept whining and crawling out of her mother's grasp, just to be pulled back again. "Oh no you don't."

Ivy was going through her terrible two's, and Megatron found it annoying. "Ivy, coöperate for your mother."

Ivy looked up at her father with big red eyes. "No!"

"Ivy." Neve said. Ivy crawled out of her grasp again and ran behind Megatron's leg.

Megatron picked Ivy up and she sat in the palm of his hand. "Ivy, stop fighting your mother."

"No!" Ivy now screamed.

Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out watched the entire thing take place. Starscream looked at Soundwave. "Was Arcee like this."

Soundwave nodded. every one in the room flinched when Ivy started to throw a temper tantrum.

Knock Out sighed and walked up to Megatron. "May I see her?"

"Anything to get her to stop." Megatron said as he handed him Ivy.

"Hey Ivy, if you calm down and do what mommy says I'll take you for a ride." Knock Out said as he petted her hair.

Ivy giggled. "Ok."

Knock Out put Ivy down and she ran to Neve, who looked about ready to pull her hair out of her head. "How did you do that!?"

"I'm a doctor, I've dealt with many sparklings before Ivy, and I've found that bribing them always works." Knock Out said.

"Are you sure none of them were yours?" Starscream asked.

Knock Out growled.

"That's enough out of you Starscream." Megatron glared.

Neve went to go pull Ivy's hair back, but Ivy started squirming again.

"Ivy, you want to go for that ride don't you?" Knock Out asked as he knelt down.

Ivy nodded and sat still.

"There, now you can go with Knock Out." Neve said.

Knock Out transformed and activated his holoform, which had spiky dark red hair, red eyes, he wore a red dress shirt, a black vest, black jeans, and black dress shoes. "You ready Princess?"

"Yay!" Ivy cheered as she ran to him.

* * *

**Next chapter: Let's just skip ahead to Anika's birth.**


	38. Chapter 37: Wrong Words

Shadowstalker turned to me. "Got any pictures of baby Ivy?"

I looked through another box and pulled out another album labeled 'Ivy's baby pictures'. "I got them right here."

"SapphirePrincess, don't you dare show her those pictures." Megatron growled.

"Oh, and whose going to stop me?" I asked.

"I will." Megatron said unsheathing his blade.

I handed the album to Shadowstalker, and I activated my lightsaber. "Bring it on." We charged at each other and our blades clashed.

Ahsoka's Com link opened up_. "I always_ _knew young Ivy was such a brat."_ Everyone, except me and Megatron gathered around the computer.

"Where are you two?" Anikan asked.

"Flying somewhere over the Himalayas." Alpha Trion said.

An evil smile appeared on Ivy's face. "How 'bout you come back over." Ahsoka turned off the com link.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

This would hopefully be the last time the Autobot's would find themselves in the hospital. It was about 4 pm, and they were waiting to meet Nola's final child. Arcee was watching two-year old Ark and one year old Alora play together, they were having fun together, until Ark decided to pull on Alora's hair.

Well, that made Alora cry.

"Ark!" Arcee exclaimed as she picked him up. "You do not pull on your sisters hair."

Optimus picked Alora up and tried to calm her down. Alora's head laid against his chest when he sat down and put her in his lap, she listened to the sound of his spark beating, recognizing it as her sire's, she calmed down. "there you go little one, just calm down." Optimus began to rub her back.

Alora looked up at him and smiled. "Daddy."

Everyone looked at Alora in shock.

"Alora, what did you say?" Ratchet asked.

"Daddy." Alora said again. This wasn't Alora's first word, she learned how to walk and talk faster than a normal human infant since she was a techno-organic, but for her to call Optimus 'daddy' was a big problem.

"No Alora, your father is with your mother." Optimus said, although he hated to say it.

Alora shook her head and hugged Optimus. "Daddy."

"Arcee, Bulkhead,Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, take Alora and Ark to get something to eat, I need to talk with Optimus." Ratchet said.

Arcee nodded and took Alora from Optimus. "Hey Ally, you want to get something to eat?" With that they left.

"Optimus, we need to break Alora out of that habit, who knows what would happen if Dooku found out." Ratchet said.

"I know, I just don't know how she knew." Optimus said.

"She is the creation that you and Nola made, Alora may have recognized your sparkbeat, that is how most sparklings would know who their sire is." Ratchet said.

"We just need to hope that she doesn't say anything like that in front of Dooku." Optimus said.

* * *

In the cafeteria. Arcee bought applesause cups for Ark and Alora, but when Ark wouldn't eat his, Arcee had to think of something. "Come on Ark, Alora's eating hers, you don't want your little sister to make you look like a baby, do you?"

"I'm not a baby." Ark said taking a bit of the applesauce from the spoon and putting it in his mouth. "See."

"So, what do you think's gonna happen?" Bulkhead asked.

"About Alora?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, what do think Optimus is going to do about it?" Bulkhead asked.

"He's probably going to tell Nola what happened, and Nola's gonna explain to Alora that Prime's not her father even though he is." Cliffjumper said.

"Daddy!" Alora chirped.

"Cliff, don't confuse her." Bumblebee said.

Arcee sighed. "Come on, let's start heading back."

* * *

As soon as the others got back, June came back. "Ok, you guys want to see her."

"Let's do this." Arcee said.

"Hey guys." Dooku said.

"Mommy!" Alora and Ark exclaimed.

"Hi guys, this is your little sister, Anika Terra Thettaskiff." Nola said.

"Ana." Alora said pointing to her little sister.

* * *

**Next chapter: We discover that Alora has the Force.**


	39. Chapter 38: Alora and the Force

Shadowstalker turned to me. "Got any pictures of baby Anika?"

I was sitting on Megatrons back, since I beat his aft in a nice little showdown. Nodding I pointed to a box. "There should be an album in there."

"Eh, I'm fine with my baby pictures." Anika shrugged.

Meanwhile, on a remote island somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, Ahsoka decided to break the ice with Alpha Trion. "Something on your Neural Net?"

"It is just that... during my time at the base... I've had visions of a future event." Alpha Trion said.

"What did you see?" Ahsoka asked.

"A cybertronian Sparkling." Alpha Trion said.

"Who's?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will say this... Her first, His third." Alpha Trion answered.

Ahsoka's eyes became wide as she realized who he was referring to. Unknown to both of them... Is that I heard everything through his comm link that was still on.

Back here, a smile crossed my face as I put a hand up to my comm-link. "So Alpha Trion, it would seem that we have had the same vision."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

A few years later, when Ark was six, Alora was five, and Anika was four, Ratchet was the only one at base, so that left him to be the only one able to pick Alora and Ark up from school, and Anika up from pre-school. The others were on a mission, and unable to get back in time.

He was waiting outside the pre-school for Anika in his holoform, when the little girl came running out the doors.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" she cheered as she ran up to him.

Ratchet picked her up. "Alright little one, let's go pick your sister up."

"Ok!" Anika said.

So they drove off to Alora's school. Alora had the am class, so that meant that Ratchet would be back later for Ark. When they got there, Ratchet was surprised to see little pebbles floating around Alora. Ratchet got out and ran up to her. "Alora!"

The pebbles dropped to the ground and Alora turned to face Ratchet. "Hi Ratchet."

"What were you just doing?" Ratchet asked even though he knew.

"Mommy and daddy call it the Force." Alora said.

"That's what I thought, you do know you can only do that at home right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how I did that." Alora said.

Nola's voice came to the back of Ratchets mind. _'Alora may be a tad Force sensitive, so when she discovers that she has the Force, it may be difficult for her to handle at first.'_

"Ok little one, why don't we get you and your sister home, are you hungry?" Ratchet sighed.

"A little." Alora said.

"Alright." Ratchet said.

* * *

Back at base, Ratchet had fed Alora and Anika. Now the two were watching tv. Ratchet peeked over and saw that Anika had fallen asleep. "Alora, you stay here, I'm going to take Anika to her room."

"Ok Ratchet." Alora said.

Ratchet picked up Anika and brought her to her room. He put her in her bed, shut off the lights, and closed the door. When he got back to the command center he checked on Alora, only to see crayons hovering around, yet Alora didn't seem to notice.

_"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge." _Optimus said. The crayons immediately dropped, as Alora ran to the rails.

"Optimus!" she cheered as they walked through the ground bridge. They had long since broken Alora's habit of calling Optimus daddy.

"Hello Alora." Optimus smiled.

"Nola, there is something I should tell you about." Ratchet said.

"What is it Ratchet?" Nola asked.

"Well... That." he said pointing at Alora, again, the crayons were hovering around her.

"Mommy, look at what I can do." Alora giggled.

Everyone in the room watched Alora use the Force. Nola ran up and hugged her.

"Your doing great sweetie, maybe someday you can become Jedi like mommy and daddy." she said.

"Yeah!" Alora cheered.

Arcee looked up at Optimus, who had an even bigger smile on his face than before. "You must be proud of her."

"For a youngling, that is a great achievement from what I know." Optimus said. He reached down and picked Alora up and she giggled.

* * *

**Next chapter: Let's skip ahead a few years, Alora breaks her arm.**


	40. Chapter 39: Broken

Alpha Trion's comm links opened up. _"Sapphire, now that I think about it, it's his first child that is 100% cybertronian, not a T-O."_

Just then, Arcee and Optimus walked in front of the monitor.

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

_"Tell no one."_ Alpha Trion said before turning off his comm link.

Shadowstalker looked at Optimus and Arcee with a smirk. "I think Sapphire has plans for you two." She paused and looked at Alora. "Wait a fragging minute, you broke your arm? That must have been painful."

"Yeah, it was, all because _somebody_ just had to scare me at recess while I was on the rock climb." Alora said glaring at Ark.

Ark groaned. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You will keep apologizing until the scar it left is gone." Alora said.

"Scar? Let me see." Talia said.

Alora pulled off the glove on her right hand and showed Talia the lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"I can fix that." Talia said "It's pretty small, so it won't take long."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Another few years, gone in a flash. Ark was now nine, Alora was now eight, and Anika was now seven. All three of them were at recess playing together with their friends, Jessaca and her twin brother Jackson Darby, but they called them Jack and Jessa. Alora was climbing up one of those rock wall things, she was almost tp the top when...

"Hiya Ally!" Ark said when he came out of nowhere.

Alora screamed as she began to fall backwards, Ark tried to grab her but it was too late, she fell.

* * *

Nola was talking with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots when her phone started to ring. "Hello? Yes, this is she..." Nola's eyes widened. "Is she ok? Ok, can you have Ark and Anika get their stuff ready for me please. Ok thank you, I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Is everything alright?" Optimus asked.

"No, Alora just broke her arm at school, and I need to get there now." Nola said.

"Oh Primus, is she ok?" Arcee asked.

"I could hear her screaming in the background." Nola said.

That was all Optimus needed to hear. He transformed and opened one of the doors. "Ratchet, you may need to come." Nola quickly climbed in. and they left, with Ratchet close behind.

When they got to the school Optimus activated his holoform as he and Nola ran into the school, Ark and Anika were waiting outside the main office, and Optimus noticed that Ark was covered in the blue liquid he knew as Energon. Fearing for his daughter's life, he sent a quick comm-link to Ratchet about the situation, and Ratchet came into the office in his holoform. When they heard Alora scream, they ran into the nurses office.

Alora looked up at Optimus with tears streaming down her face, her eyes were filled with pain, and she had a look that just screamed help me. Optimus carefully picked her up and set her on his lap. Optimus tried his best to shield Alora eyes to keep her from looking at her arm when the nurse started to cut Alora's sleeve so Ratchet could get a better look. **(AN: Warning: This next part is graphic, if you don't think you can handle it skip the next paragraph.)**

"Primus." Ratchet muttered.

Alora's arm was covered in Energon, the skin was twisted, and in the center of her arm was part of the bone sticking out. When Alora whimpered in pain and tried to look, Optimus just pressed her head to his chest.

_'Primus, let this work.' _he thought. Alora heard his spark beating, and she seemed to calm down a little. Optimus kissed the top of her head. "It's ok little one, you're going to be fine."

Ratchet looked up from Alora's arm. "Get her in the ambulance now!"

Optimus carefully picked Alora up in his arms and brought her to Ratchet's vehicle mode. Nola got in back with her. "You take Ark and Anika, I'll go with Ratchet."

Optimus nodded and he helped Ark and Anika into the truck before he got in. "How did your sister break her arm?"

"It's my fault Optimus, I'm sorry. Alora was climbing up the rock wall and I accidentally scared her, she fell and landed on her arm. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her." Ark said.

"Accidents happen Ark, I'm sure that your sister will be fine." Optimus said, before thinking _'If Ratchet doesn't fix her soon, Alora will die from the loss of Energon.' _

They pulled into base where Nola hopped out of Ratchet with Alora in her arms.

Ratchet transformed. "Get her to the Med-Bay NOW!"

Nola only nodded and ran to the Med-Bay.

"Is Alora alright?" Arcee asked.

"She won't be unless I get her to stop bleeding Energon." Ratchet said before taking off towards the Med-Bay.

Optimus helped Ark and Anika out. He turned to Ark who was still covered in his sisters Energon. "Ark go get changed."

"Yes sir." Ark said before running off towards his room.

Optimus transformed just as Arcee walked up to him. She could tell that he was worried.

"Hey, Alora's gonna be ok." Arcee said.

Just then Nola walked into the Med-Bay, she too was covered in Energon. "Ratchet has to perform an emergency surgery on Alora's arm, other than that and the loss of Energon, she should be fine."

"Why don't you go get changed as well." Arcee said.

* * *

A few hours later, Ratchet walked out of the Med-Bay and found Optimus sitting against the wall with his helm in his hands. "Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him and he got up. "Nola had to make dinner for Ark and Anika so I decided to stay here for her. How is she?"

"She just needs to rest, you can go see her if you like." Ratchet said.

"Thank you old friend." Optimus said. He walked into the Med-Bay and found Alora lying on one of the medical berths, and IV of Energon was hooked up to her left arm, and she had a blue cast on her right arm.

Alora opened her eyes and looked at Optimus and whispered. "Hi Optimus."

"Save your strength Alora, you've been through a lot today." Optimus said.

"I'm not a baby Optimus." Alora whispered.

"I know, you are still a youngling though, and we don't want to lose you." Optimus said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Alora said. Little did both know how wrong she was.

* * *

**Next chapter: Neve hires a bounty hunter, wow, next chapter is a year away from the tragic parts of Alora's past.**


	41. Chapter 40: The Bounty Hunter

Shadowstalker looked from Alora to Optimus then back to Alora. "I really do feel sorry for you Alora. I broke my ankle once. Worst week of my life." She looked at Ivy, hoping that her question gets a reply. "What bounty hunter did Neve hire? Lockdown?" **(Sorry Shadowstalker, I didn't know who you wanted to look at, so I improvised.)**

"No, she hired someone named Cad Bane." Ivy said.

Alora glared at Ivy. "You mean to tell me that that fragger with a bad taste in hats was the one who killed my mother?"

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Father, is mother ok?" the now ten-year old Ivy asked.

Megatron looked at Neve, who had this certain look on her face, he'd seen that look before. "Of course she is Ivy, your mother just has a plan."

"Ivy dear, go bother Starscream for a minute, mommy needs to talk to daddy alone." Neve said.

Ivy walked away muttering something about her not being two anymore.

"What is it that you have planned, my dear?" Megatron asked as he put Neve on his shoulder.

"Oh, just a way to destroy my sister, and get that necklace." Neve said.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do so?" Megatron asked.

"Simple, I hire a bounty hunter." Neve said.

"I see." Megatron said.

* * *

_"Mother, there's a bounty hunter here to see you."_ Ivy said.

"Send him in." Neve said.

_"Ivy! What did I tell you about using my comm-link!" _Starscream said.

_"You're not the boss of me!" _Ivy said.

_"Yes, I am. I am the second in command." _Starscream said.

_"So?" _Ivy said.

"Oh for the love of... Would both of you shut up!" Neve yelled.

"Neve dear, Starscream can be very annoying, and Ivy can be very demanding if you haven't noticed." Megatron said.

"Oh, I know." Neve said.

The bounty hunter came into the room. "I'm here, so what do you need?"

"Cad Bane, you are to hunt down my sister, kill her, and bring me her necklace." Neve said.

"And what's in it for me?" Cad Bane asked.

Neve walked up to him and pointed the blade of her lightsaber at his neck. "I let you live."

"And what if I do kill her, but don't get the necklace?" Cad Bane asked.

"Then you will continue to hunt for that necklace." Neve said.

"Alright, but if I don't get that necklace, it will cost you extra." Cad Bane said.

"Oh trust me, I will pay you as much as you deserve." Neve said, with that the bounty hunter left.

"You aren't going to pay him at all are you?" Megatron asked.

"What can I say, the Decepticons are starting to rub off on me." Neve said with an evil grin.

* * *

**Next chapter: You are all going to hate me but... Nola gets killed.**


	42. Chapter 41: Nola dies

Shadowstalker glared at Megatron. "Hey Ironhide, let me borrow your cannon so I can beat the living daylights out of Megafreak?!"

Ironhide shrugged. "Go for it."

Ahsoka's Comm link opened. _"Oh poor Alora, but I'm sure she'll feel better once she finds out that soon she'll have a new..."_ Alpha Trion shut down her comm link.

"That I'll have a new what?" Alora asked.

"Nothing." I said before opening up my comm-link. "What part of don't tell anyone do you not get!?"

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Ten-year old Alora and eleven year old Ark were fighting, again, and nine-year old Anika was caught in the middle of it, again.

"Ark, give it back!" Alora shouted as she chased her brother around base.

"You have to catch me first!" Ark said before he ran into something and fell on his back, he looked up. "Hi Optimus."

Alora grabbed the doll Ark had stolen from Anika. "Ha! I got it."

"Oh no you don't." Ark said as he flipped over to his stomach and grabbed Alora's leg, making her fall flat on her face. Ark ran up to her and took the doll back. "Look who's got it now."

Alora growled before tackleing Ark, but Optimus grabbed her before she could. "Hey!"

"When your mother asked us to keep you out of trouble I believe she meant that she wanted you two to behave and get along." Optimus said. "Am I correct?"

"But he took Anika's doll." Alora said.

"Ark, did you take Anika's doll again?" Optimus asked.

"No." Ark said.

"Liar!" Alora shouted.

"Am not!" Ark said.

"Are too!" Alora said.

Optimus spotted Anika. "Anika, did Ark take your doll?"

Anika looked up at him. "Yes."

"See!" Alora said.

"I didn't take your doll!" Ark said.

"Yes you did, you have it behind your back you liar!" Alora shouted.

"Ark, what did your mother tell you about lying." Optimus said. This felt weird on so many levels for Optimus, here he was trying to teach the children about lying, yet he and Nola did it everyday to Alora and Dooku.

"That it's not right." Ark said.

"Correct, now did you take your sisters doll?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Ark said.

"Alright than, will you please give your sister her doll back." Optimus said.

"Fine, here." Ark said handing it to Anika.

_"Ratchet we need a ground bridge now!" _Dooku shouted.

"Is everything alright?" Ratchet asked.

_"Nola's down." Dooku said. "Hurry, she's injured very badly."_

Ratchet opened the ground bridge where Dooku came running in with a bleeding Nola in his arms.

"MOM!" the three siblings shouted.

"Hurry get her to the Med-Bay now!" Ratchet shouted when he saw that there was a blaster wound on her stomach. Dooku did so while being followed by the Autobots and the three kids.

Optimus looked to Ratchet who had a grim look on his face. "Ratchet?"

"I can already tell that she won't make it." Ratchet said before walking to the Med-Bay.

* * *

After hours of trying, Ratchet couldn't keep Nola stable, she was dying.

Alora held onto her mother's hand.

"Alora I want you to be strong for your brother and sister..." Nola's voice was barely a whisper "Promise?"

Alora already had tears in her eyes. "I promise mom." she said, choking back a sob.

"Optimus, I trust that you will ... give her the gift... when she's ready." Nola said.

Optimus nodded. Nola had given Optimus the necklace of Aloria a few weeks ago.

Nola knew she was dying, so she turned to face her children. "I love you..." was all she said before she closed her eyes.

Ratchet checked the monitors only to see that Nola had died. "I'm sorry, she's gone."

"No! Mom please wake up! Please! Don't leave! Please!" Alora cried, she knew that it was no use. Nola was gone.

Anika buried her face into Dooku's side as she began to cry.

Dooku looked at Ark. "Go get your sister." Though there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Come on Ally." Ark said his voice cracking.

Alora wouldn't move.

"Lora come on." Ark said.

"Now Alora!" Dooku shouted angrily surprising everyone in the room.

Alora ran out of the room and to her quarters.

* * *

The next day they buried Nola. Everyone was there, even Jaid, Emily, and Kimberly.

Alora couldn't take it anymore, she ran, she ran away from everyone and she didn't stop until she reached her room. She cried, and cried and cried.

Optimus had transformed and activated his holoform. . "Alora."

"Go away." Alora shouted.

Optimus sat down on her bed next to her. "Alora please."

Alora looked at him, he nearly fell to the ground when she hugged him and began to cry even harder, and he let her. He let her cry against his chest, he petted her hair, she listened to his spark and started to calm down. When she stopped he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He knew that she needed someone right now, so he laid on her bed holding his daughter close.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora, Ark, and Anika are forced to leave Earth as Dooku slowly turns to the Dark Side.**


	43. Chapter 42: Alora leaves

Shadowstalker growled. "When I find that bounty hunter, he's going down and not even Optimus and Megatron will be able to stop me!"

"Who said that I would try?" Megatron asked.

Back with Alpha Trion and Ahsoka.

_"What part of don't tell anyone do you not get!?" _I shouted through the comm-link.

Alpha Trion facepalmed. "Unlike her, I can keep secrets."

"I can't help it. It's just so exciting that..." Ahsoka began before Alpha Trion turned off the comm-link again.

Then he sent me a telepathic message. _"She is, complicated... but I find myself intrigued by her. By the way, me and Dooku now have one thing in common... The loss of a wife."_

It took me a moment to figure it out but I was able to respond. _"Yes, quite honestly, I'm surprised that Ahsoka hasn't blurted out the Autobot and Jedi secret in public yet. And I'm sorry for your loss, you at least remained on the good side, Dooku ended up choosing the path of the dark side, he nearly killed Alora at one point."_

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Alora refused to come out of her room, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she wouldn't talk to anyone. Arcee walked into her room to try to get Alora out.

"Alora, cutting yourself off from the world isn't going to bring her back." Arcee said.

Alora just sat there with her back turned to her. Arcee transformed and activated her holoform and sat next to her.

"And Ratchets going to kill you if you don't eat something soon." she said.

Alora looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Good, than maybe I can be with mom."

Arcee was taken back by her words. Than she thought of something that really scared her. Was Alora really starving herself just so she could die? Shaking that thought away Arcee comm-linked Optimus and told him about her situation with Alora. While in his holoform, Optimus walked into Alora's room, picked her up and carried her bridal style to the kitchen, Arcee not far behind.

"Put me down! Optimus, put me down now!" Alora screamed.

"I am not letting you out of my sight until you have eaten something, and that you have ignored these thoughts of you killing yourself." Optimus said. How Alora understood suicide at this age, he'd never know. He set Alora down at one of the chairs by the table and sat down next to her, while Arcee began to make alora something to eat.

When Optimus wasn't looking, Alora darted from her chair and began to make her way to the door, but Optimus grabbed her before she could. Finally she screamed. "Why won't you just let me die!?"

That was the last straw for Optimus. He grabbed her by both her shoulders. "Because Alora, I have seen those younger than you killed, I have seen so many die in front of me, and I'm not going to watch you try to kill yourself. I'm not going to let you die because you are important to me, to your brother, to your sister, and you were important to your mother. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died."

Something hit Alora at that point, she began to cry. "I'm sorry Optimus. I'm so sorry. I just miss her so much."

Optimus hugged Alora. "It's ok, I'm here little one, I'm here, and I'm never going to let go of you."

He thought of something for a moment. Maybe he should tell her the truth.

"Ok Alora, are you going to eat now, or am I going to have to pry your mouth open?" Arcee asked as she placed a sandwich and a gourmet cherry soda on the table.

Alora wiped away tears. "Ok, I'll eat."

* * *

Optimus still sat with Alora and Arcee in the kitchen when Ark walked in. "Alora, dad wants us to start packing."

Optimus looked at the boy. "Why?"

"We're leaving Earth." Ark said.

Arcee gasped.

Alora clung onto Optimus. "I don't want to leave."

* * *

"I don't want to leave." Alora said as she stood outside the ship.

"Now Alora." Dooku said.

"I don't want to leave." Alora said again.

"Alora, NOW!" Dooku said as she boarded the ship.

Alora was about to board when she looked back at the Autobots, they were all in their original forms. Alora ran to Optimus and hugged his hand. "I'm gonna miss you, please don't make me leave!"

Optimus knelt down. "I'm going to give you a mission Alora."

"Ok, what is it?" Alora asked.

"Your mission, should you accept it, is to be strong for your brother and sister, which means you can't try to kill yourself, you must also keep them and yourself safe. Stay close together for this is the time when family matters. Understood?" Optimus said.

"Yes sir, Optimus." Alora said with a salute. "I'm still gonna miss you."

"We are going to miss you too." Optimus said. "Now go, you can't keep them waiting."

Alora nodded and boarded the ship. She sat down in her seat and looked out the window as they took off, leaving the ones she knew as her family behind. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Next chapter: A few years later, Alora will now be 12, Ark will be 13, and Anika will be 11, Alora seperates herself and Dooku from Ark and Anika.**


	44. Chapter 43: Escape

Shadowstalker tackled Dooku and started to hit him. "Count Dooku, you have my word that I will make your life miserable!"

"Do you think we should stop her?" Ark whispered.

"Nah, let her get it out of her system." Anika whispered.

Alpha Trion turned his comm-link on. _"I do not believe the secret has anything to do with the Jedi council, but two specific mech's... or does it?"_

"If I am not mistaken, you are talking about Bumblebee and Optimus, am I correct?" I asked.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Anika run, now!" Ark shouted.

"Ark, what did you and Anika do now?" Alora said as they ran down the hall.

"Nothing, Dooku just threatened to kill Anika!" Ark shouted.

"He did what?" Alora said.

"You heard me." Ark said.

"Wait a minute! We lost Anika!" Alora shouted. They heard a blood curtling scream.

"Anika!" the two shouted, they ran to the source of the scream and found Anika on the floor and Dooku with his lightsaber out. Anika was holding the backs of her knees. That's when it hit Alora, Dooku had burned Anika.

"Ark, you get Anika out of here!" Alora yelled as she used the Force to push Dooku back.

Ark picked up Anika and the three ran to the escape pods. Alora pushed the two in. "Go now!"

"Wait, what about you?" Anika asked.

"I'm going to distract Dooku while you two escape." Alora said.

"What? No, I'm not leaving without you ." Anika screamed as she tried to get up only to fall.

"Alora? Are you sure?" Ark asked.

"I made a promise to Optimus that I intend to keep." Alora said. She closed the hatch and pressed the button that launched it.

"You idiotic child!" Dooku yelled as he attacked Alora by burning her left hip. Alora cried out in pain as she crumpled to the floor, feeling her hip she felt something wet. Looking at her hand she saw Energon.

"You may wish to get her treated before she bleeds out." A raspy voice said.

Alora looked up and saw the one Optimus explained as very deadly, very evil, very dangerous. "Megatron." she whispered before passing out.

* * *

***Dramatic music* Oh boy, Dooku and Megatron have now joined forces, not good.**

**Next chapter: Alora is freed by Obi-Wan and Anikan during the battle of Geonosis, the very day the Clone wars began.**


	45. Chapter 44: The Battle of Geonosis

Shadowstalker was so shocked that she didn't have anything to say.

"I'm sorry, but it's time that I get this over with, my past was very painful ok." Alora said.

"We're lucky that we found you that day." Obi-Wan said.

_"Optimus Prime: Yes. Bumblebee: No..." _Alpha Trion said before sending me a telepathic image of a Cybertronian sparkling with red and blue plating held in his servos.

_"Just so you know, it's not his." _Ahsoka said.

_"Any questions..." _Alpha Trion said.

"No, I think I got it." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Alora just wanted it to end, it had been a year since Ark and Anika left and in that year Alora had been abused, tortured, and forced to learn the ways of the Dark side against her will. Then there was Megatron and Neve...

Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying to think of ways to escape, but it was no use. He wasn't surprised to see Dooku walk into his cell, but he was surprised when a girl dressed head to toe in black walked in, he couldn't see her face because of the hooded cape she wore. He looked back to Dooku. "Traitor."

"Oh no my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake, they have gone too far, this is madness." Dooku said.

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku." Obi-Wan said, he glanced at the girl. He sensed that she was terrified of Dooku, he sensed her pain, and sadness. Something told him that this girl was just an innocent youngling, she was a good person on the wrong side of the Force, which he could tell she was strong with.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will immediatly have you set free." Dooku said.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long." Obi-Wan said. "I have work to do."

"May I ask why a Jedi knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"I have been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?" Obi-Wan said.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I, Neve, or Megatron are aware of, Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku said.

"Well who can blame them? But he is here I can assure you." Obi-Wan said.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Nola always spoke very highly of you. I wish she were still alive, I could use her help right now." Dooku said.

"Nola Thettaskiff would never join you." Obi-Wan growled, he knew Nola from when he was a padawan, they had been good friends.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, my young Jedi. You forget, she was once my wife, and she was a mother." Dooku said. Obi-Wan saw the girl flinch at the word 'mother'. "She knew about the corruption in the Senate, and never would have gone along with it, pity, she didn't learn the truth as I have."

"What truth?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic is under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Neve said as she and Megatron walked in. "Hello Obi-Wan."

"No, that's not possible." Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark side of the Force has clouded their vision my friend." Dooku said.

"Hundreds of Senators are under the influence of the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Neve said.

"I don't believe you." Obi-Wan said.

"The Viceroy of the Trade federation was in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago, by the Dark Lord." Dooku said.

"He came to me for help, he told me everything. You must join us Obi-Wan, and together, we can destroy the Sith." Neve said.

"Neve dear, you're starting to sound like Starscream." Megatron said.

"I will never join you Neve." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku, Neve, and Megatron walked out of the room.

Dooku turned back around. "It may be difficult to secure a release, come Alora." And he walked back out.

Obi-Wan looked at the girl as she walked up to him.

The girl pulled back her hood to reveal her curly red hair and ice blue and lavender eyes, she looked like she was thirteen, which she was . "I'm going to free you."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, he was confused about why the young girl hadn't followed Dooku like she was told.

"Because, I'm not going to let you die." the girl said.

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Alora Thettaskiff, and my mother has told me a lot about you."

"You're one of Nola's daughters." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm the oldest daughter, my older brother and younger sister are somewhere out in the universe." Alora said. She went to go push the button that would set the Jedi free.

"Now Alora." Dooku shouted.

Fear struck Alora, she pulled back her hand and looked at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, but I have a plan, if you see me again, follow my lead."

Obi-Wan didn't know if he could trust the girl, but seeing what she was trying to do he did. This was going to be an escape plan for the both of them.

* * *

Alora, Neve, Dooku, and Megatron walked to the balcony of the arena where they would execute the Jedi they had captured.

Alora scanned the area below them to see if she could find Obi-Wan, this plan was going to work, and they both would escape. She finally spotted him, with two others, one looked like he was a padawan and the other looked like..

"Auntie Padme?" Alora whispered.

"Silence." Dooku told her.

"Let the executions begin!" the announcer said.

Three cages opened up and three creatures that were very deadly walked out. One was like a mutated rhino, one was like the mixture of a crab and a praying mantis, the other one was a mutated looking tiger. Alora watched as they guided the animals to the prisoners.

Padme had freed one hand from the hand cuffs that held each prisoner to the columns, and began to climb up the chain. Obi-Wan rolled away when the over sized praying mantis broke the chain that held him to the column. The padawan jumped onto the rhino's back as it charged at him, he wrapped the chain around its horn and pulled, breaking the chain.

"Yes!" Alora cheered silently.

The tiger was climbing up towards Padme. She whacked the thing with her chain, but the tiger clawed at her back making her cry out in pain.

The praying mantis kept trying to stab at Obi-Wan, but he kept diving out-of-the-way.

The padawan was now riding the rhino. Until he fell off and was being dragged by the thing.

Padme held onto the chain and jumped from the top of the column and knocked the tiger off.

Obi-Wan dove out-of-the-way when the praying mantis knocked over a column. Obi-Wan took a prod from one of the gaurds and used it against the creäture.

The rhino finally stopped running and pulled the chain off its horn.

Padme freed her other hand. Obi-Wan whacked the guard with the prod.

The padawan jumped back onto the rhino's back and wrapped the chain around its mouth and used that to control it. The padawan then used the rhino to ram into the tiger. Padme jumped down onto the rhino's back.

Obi-Wan threw the prod at the creatures shoulder. the praying mantis thing ripped it out and bit it in two. Obi-Wan ran and jumped on the rhino behind Padme.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be." Neve said, she looked to the bounty hunter that Obi-Wan had been looking for. "Jango, finish her off."

"Patience Neve, patience, she will die." Dooku said.

Alora watched as droidekas rolled out into the arena and surrounded the three. "Not good."

Growling Alora activated her lightsaber and put it to Dooku's neck. "You will end this now!"

"You idiotic child, you have no say in any of this." Neve said as she choked Alora using the Force.

Suddenly a purple blade came across Jango's neck. everyone turned to see a Jedi standing there.

"Master Windu." Dooku said. "How pleasant of you to join us."

"Put the girl down Neve." Windu said.

"With pleasure." Neve said as she threw Alora to the arena below.

"No!" Windu shouted as Alora fell.

Alora felt the air whip around her as she fell, she untied her cape because it was getting annoying, and landed on her feet in front of Obi-Wan and the others.

"You do keep your promises." Obi-Wan said.

"I try." Alora shrugged. "Hi Auntie Padme."

"Alora?" Padme said.

Alora nodded before looking around at the sudden lights that popped up at random places. "It would seem you have back up."

Suddenly Master Windu landed next to Alora, he looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good." Alora said. She looked behind him and pulled out her lightsaber, the red blade coming to life. "Incoming!"

She, Windu, and a dozen other Jedi came running at the army of droids that came out of nowhere. Two Jedi threw Obi-Wan and the padawan a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan jumped off the rhino and landed next to Alora. "Is this part of your plan."

"No, now we have to improvise." Alora said.

The padawan jumped next to them. "Who's this?"

"Master Thettaskiff's daughter, Alora. Alora, this is my padawan Anikan." Obi-Wan said as he deflected blaster shots off his lightsaber.

"It's nice to... meet you Anikan." Alora said as she cut through a droid.

"Same to you." Anikan said, he did a double take. "Wait a minute, you're a Sith."

"If I truly wanted to be a Sith do you think that I would be helping you?" Alora asked.

"I see your point." Anikan said.

All three of them cut through droids while Padme shot some. Another wave of droids entered.

Alorabjumped over Obi-Wan and cut off the head of one of the droids. Everyone had to admit, she was good.

Master Widu had been fighting Jango Fett, well that ended when he cut Jango's head off.

Obi-Wan turned around to find that the praying mantis was directly above him. It was about to strike when Alora jumped on it and stabbed her lightsaber through its head.

Soon enough the Jedi were surrounded by droids, when...

"Look!" Alora shouted when ships carrying clones troopers shot the droids.

Obi-Wan, Anikan, and Padme boarded a ship. Alora stayed behind.

"Well, are you coming?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean.."Alora trailed off.

"Come on kid, it's now or never!" Anikan said as he held out his hand. Alora grabbed it and he pulled her on.

"I know where Dooku's hiding." Alora said as they flew off.

"Hold on." Obi-Wan said.

"Aim right above the fuel cells." Anikan ordered. The clone shot it making it explode.

"Good call my young padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"Attack those federation starships, quickly!" Alora said.

The clones shot missiles at the ships.

Alora started coughing when one of the ships exploded and sent dust everywhere. Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder to see if she was alright. "Sorry, asthma."

"Look over there." Obi-Wan said as he pointed to Dooku who was on a speeder.

"It's Dooku." Anikan said.

"Shoot him down!" Alora shouted.

"We're out of rockets." a clone said.

"Follow him." Anikan said.

"We're gonna need some help." Padme said.

"There isn't time. Anikan, Alora and I can handle this." Obi-Wan said.

"You're letting me help you?" Alora asked.

"I can tell that you are more good than you are evil." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly the ship was hit, Padme and a clone fell out. Alora was about to until Obi-Wan grabbed her and pulled her back in.

"Padme!" Anikan shouted. "Put the ship down!"

"Anikan! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." Obi-Wan said.

"Follow that speeder." Alora said.

"Lower the ship." Anikan said.

"We can't take Dooku alone, we need you. If we stop Dooku we can end this war right now. We have a job to do." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't care, put the ship down." Anikan said.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi order." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't leave her." Anikan shouted.

"Come to your senses, what do you think Padme would do if she were in your place." Obi-Wan said.

"She would do her duty." Anikan said.

The ship landed and Alora, Obi-Wan, and Anikan got off and ran to where Dooku should have been.

"You will pay for all the Jedi that you killed today Dooku." Anikan said.

"You will pay for everything." Alora said.

"We'll take him together, Anikan you go in slowly, Alora.." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm taking him now!" Anikan said as he charged at Dooku.

Dooku zapped Anikan with Force lightning.

"That's it!" Alora shouted as she lunged at Dooku.

"Alora, no!" Obi-Wan yelled.

It was too late, Dooku burned her hip again and stabbed her in her right knee, she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, in a similar event, she felt something wet and saw it to be Energon. "What?"

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." Dooku said. He shot lightning at Obi-Wan, who blocked it.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku activated his lightsaber and Obi-Wan charged at him. Their lightsaber clashed. Anikan had gotten back up when Obi-Wan fell besides Alora. Anikan soon fell beside him with half of his left arm missing.

Obi-Wan looked at Alora, who seemed to be having trouble staying awake. "Alora? Alora?"

After awhile, Alora blacked out and drifted off into a dream.

_She was back on Earth with the Autobots, Ark, Anika, and Nola._

_"Mom?" Alora said as she ran to hug her. She looked at her brother and sister. "Ark! Anika!" Then she looked up at the Autobots and she ran to the one she missed most. "Optimus!"_

_Optimus knelt down in front of her. "You need to wake up now."_

_Alora hugged his neck. "No, I don't want to wake up, I want to stay here with you."_

_"I know you do, but you need to wake up. We will see you again Alora. Now you need to wake up."_

_There was a bright flash of light._

"No!" Alora shouted as she bolted up.

Obi-Wan got up from the seat beside her and pushed her back down on the bed. "Easy Alora, you were out for quite some time."

Alora looked around her. "Wh-where am I?"

Obi-Wan smiled."You're on Courasant, in the Jedi Temple."

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora meets Ahsoka and a new friend.**

**Yeah, this chapter was a lot more Star wars than it was Transformers, but hey, it's still good.**


	46. Chapter 45: Alora's new friends

Shadowstalker walked over to Dooku and sucker punched him in the face as she sneered through clenched teeth. "That's for making Alora's and all of Team Primes and Team Jedi's life a living pit for all of these years you cold-hearted creation of a glitch."

Alora high-fived her. "Nice!"

Alpha Trion turned his comm-link back on. _"Somehow... the Dark Side of the Force clouds my visions as well."_

_"Now... He can't figure out the exact time the secret will come true." _Ahsoka said.

_"But, perhaps you can." _Alpha Trion said.

Alora looked confused. "What secret?"

Alpha Trion turned the comm-link back off.

"Again... Rude." Miko said.

I glared at her. "Don't make me wish that Megatron would step on you."

"Sapphire, what secret?" Alora asked again.

"There is no secret." I said.

"Liar." Alora muttered as she walked away.

I facepalmed. "I just lied to a very powerful Jedi, the Jedi council is not going to like this."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Alora's mind was in a whirl. A year ago she was told that she was able to stay and be trained as a padawan. She was given a room, a new lightsaber, and new clothes. Her hair was now separated by those beads, she wore a black tube top that showed off her Autobot insignia very nicely, black skirt, gray leggings, black boots and black gloves. She spun around as she looked up at the ceiling. "This place sure is big." She turned around and walked into some one, knocking both of them to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the togruta she walked into exclaimed as she helped Alora up.

"No, I should be the one apologising, I wasn't watching where I was going." Alora said.

"It's fine, I'm Ahsoka Tano." the togruta said.

"I'm Alora Thettaskiff." the fourteen year old replied as she dusted herself off.

"Oh, you're Dooku's daughter." Ahsoka said.

Alora froze. "Is that how people see me?"

"What? No! We see you as Master Thettaskiff's daughter, the future Princess of the Jedi, and the reincarnation of Aloria." Ahsoka said.

"You know about all that?" Alora asked curiously.

"Your last name sort of gives it away." Ahsoka said. "Hey, you know what, you should meet my friend Lucario."

* * *

"Lucky! Lucky? Lucario!" Ahsoka finally shouted as she walked into her friend's room.

The boy came around the corner. He had sand colored hair and dark blue eyes. "What is it Tails?" He stopped when he saw Alora. "Wow. You. Are. Pretty."

Alora blushed. "Um, thank you."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "You did not just say that."

Lucario ignored Ahsoka. "Hi, I'm Lucario Vernuldy, you are?"

"I'm Alora Thettaskiff." Alora said, still blushing.

Lucario's eyes widened and he elbowed Ahsoka. "You could have told me she was the future Princess of the Jedi."

"I could have, but I didn't." Ahsoka smirked.

"It's fine, umm." Alora trailed off.

"Lucario, but you can call me Lucky." Lucario said.

"Yeah, I call him Lucky and he calls me Tails." Ahsoka said. "Hmm, you need a nickname too."

"Well, my family used to call me Ally or 'Lora." Alora said.

"You seem more of an 'Ace' to me." Lucario said. "If that's good with you."

Alora thought about it for a moment. "Ace, I like it."

"Sweet, now you will be known as Ace.' Ahsoka said. "Around us that is."

Lucario looked at Alora's torso.

"Um, Lucky? Alora's eyes are up here." Ahsoka said.

"Is that a tattoo?" Lucario asked pointing at the insignia.

Alora covered it with her left hand. "No, it's a birthmark."

"Oh, it just looked like one, sorry." Lucario said.

"It's fine, I hear it all the time." Alora said.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ahsoka said.

Oh yeah, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora, Lucario, and Ahsoka get to know each other a little better.**

**I will bring Lucario in for one of the chapters in More Than Meets The Eye, and yes, Lucario flat out called Alora pretty. I want to make it seem like Lucario likes Alora.**

**Alora: Bumblebee is not going to like that.**


	47. Chapter 46: Getting to know you

"About time Alora and Ahsoka met." Shadowstalker said, then she realized something. "Did you seriously name the guy Lucario? You do realize that's the name of a Pokémon right?"

"Let me explain, that chapter was pre-written, so I let my friend's little brother read it, well he told me that and I'm thinking 'well that's embarrassing' so I tried coming up with a new name, but I got nothing, so I kept it Lucario, and then I realized, hey, I could give him a nickname, so I just had Ahsoka call him Lucky to make people forget about his real name. Well, obviously,that didn't work." I explained.

_"No one has to lie that there is no secret." _Alpha Trion told me through the comm-link.

_"Just don't tell anyone what it is. Especially a certain Mech and a certain femme." _Ahsoka said before turning the comm-link off.

"Did Ahsoka really just say that? Especially after she nearly blurted it out?" I asked myself.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Alora just wanted to scream, she wanted to scream and she wanted to cry, but she didn't, she just hid herself away in her room. Alora had just met a group of padawans that were mean to her all because of Dooku, they told her that she shouldn't be able to train as a padawan, they told her that she shouldn't be trusted, but what really hurt her was when they called her a darksider.

Ahsoka and Lucario walked into her room. "Alora, are you in here?"

Lucario pointed to Alora who was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. They both came and sat next to her.

"Hey, don't listen to what they said ok?" Lucario said.

"They don't know you like we do." Ahsoka said.

Lucario decided to change the subject. "So what's with the insignia?"

Alora looked at him and put a hand over it. "It's the Autobot insignia, I don't know why, but I was born with it."

"Do you know any Autobots?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, they were my family once." Alora said.

"Wait so you grew up around them?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, I miss them." Alora said.

"Who do you miss most?" Ahsoka asked.

"Like I said, I miss all of them, but I mostly miss Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus." Alora said.

"You knew their leader?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, he cared about me a lot, my mom said that I used to call him daddy on accident, because to me he really was a father figure, more than my real father was, especially when my mother died." Alora said.

"Wow, I was brought here when I was two, so I don't remember much about my family." Ahsoka said.

Lucario shrugged. "I'm an orphan who just got lucky."

"And that's why I call you Lucky." Ahsoka said causing Alora to laugh.

Ahsoka and Lucario looked at each other. "Did she just laugh?"

Alora groaned. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"No, I like your laugh, it's sounds beautiful." Lucario said.

Alora blushed again.

"Ok lover boy, that's enough. I don't think that Ace likes you like that." Ahsoka said.

"You don't know that." Lucario said. "Wait did you just call me 'lover boy'?"

"Yep." Ahsoka said.

Alora laughed again. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I don't know, you're just crazy enough to hang out with us." Ahsoka said. She got up and began to walk away. "Well I'll see you guys in the morning, remember Alora we get to meet our Masters."

"Hey, Ace." Lucario said.

"Yeah?" Alora said.

"Do you think you caould like me like that?" Lucario asked.

"If it weren't against the rules, yeah, I think I could." Alora said.

Lucario got up and helped Alora up, and hugged her. "Thanks Alora."

Alora smiled and hugged him back. "No problem, goodnight Lucario."

"Goodnight Alora." Lucario said as he walked off.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora and Ahsoka meet their Masters.**

**Ok, yeah, I had Alora say that she could like him if it weren't against the rules, just to make problems for More Than Meets The Eye, which I will try to update soon.**


	48. Chapter 47: New Masters

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long, but look at this... We have a new reviewer! **

**Sun. Swipe. 98: Oh I love this story! You just blend TFP and Star Wars so well. Congrats and all that. This Jedi girl would luv to join you! Heck, I would like to join in both series, but this one is fine. Is it weird that I called myself Jedi girl? Oh well. Sunny.**

**Me: Join us huh? Well, I'll talk it over with everyone, see how they like the idea, and I'll see what I can do. And no, it's not weird that you called yourself that, I called myself that once in front of my mom, it was awkaward, but I still do it anyways. *Looks off screen* So Alpha Trion, Shadowstalker, what do you guys think, should we let Sun. Swipe. join us?**

* * *

Shadowstalker smirked and wrapped a hand around Anikan's shoulder. "Ah I remember watching a dvd at home about how Anikan met Ahsoka. If was funny to see him freak out as well. Let's see what's going to happen shall we?"

"Yeah, this is also around the time he started to call me Sparky, and Ahsoka Snips." Alora said.

Alpha Trion turned his comm link on. _"She's learning to keep it secret."_ He turned his comm link off.

"Ok than." I said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Lucario asked.

"Lucky, quit worrying! Me and Ahsoka will be fine!" Alora said.

"Aww, Lucario's worried that his girlfriend won't come back alive." Ahsoka joked.

"Girlfriend?" Alora and Lucario said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Alora said.

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend, that would be against the rules." Lucario said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Would that really stop you from liking her?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can answer that! No, it wouldn't." Alora said.

Lucario sighed. "Just come back in one piece."

Alora and Ahsoka began to walk away. "He makes it seem like we're going on a suicide mission."

"I know right?" Alora whispered.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Ahsoka said as they were flying to meet their masters.

"It will be more fun since I already know my master." Alora said.

"You know mine too, so this is sort of like a reunion for you huh?" Ahsoka asked.

"I guess, I just wonder if they remember me." Alora said.

"Well, we're about to find out, because, we're here!" Ahsoka said.

The ship landed and the two walked out, to be seen by two Jedi, one looked very shocked.

"Younglings?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anikan asked.

"Its good to see you again Skywalker, Kenobi." Alora said.

"Alora, what are you doing here?" Anikan asked.

"I'm his new padawan." Alora said with a smile as she pointed to Obi-Wan.

"What about you?" Anikan asked Ahsoka.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent us." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, we were told to tell you that you both must get back to the Jedi temple immediately, there's an emergency." Alora said.

"I don't know if you've noticed Sparky-" Anikan began.

"Sparky?" Alora whispered.

""We're in a bit of an emergency here." Anikan finished.

"Yes, communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent us to deliver the message." Ahsoka said.

"Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble." Anikan said.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off." Alora said.

Obi-Wan and Anikan looked from Alora to each other.

_"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi temple for you. Stand by." _a trooper said. Finally they had made some communication.

The four waited a little bit before a hologram of Master Yoda showed up. _"Master Kenobi, glad to see that Alora and Ahsoka found you I am."_

"Master yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered, we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan said.

_"Send reinforcements to you we will-" _and they lost the transmission.

"Master yoda? Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan said before it fizzled out.

The trooper came into view. _"We lost the transmission sir, we have to leave orbit immediately, more Separatists have arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." _and that hologram fizzled out.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anikan said.

"My apologies Young one, I believe it's time for a proper introduction." Obi-Wan said as he stepped forward.

"I'm the new Padawan Learner, and future Princess of the Jedi Alora Thettaskiff, but you would already know that." Alora said.

"I'm the new Padawan Learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded to Ahsoka and turned to Alora. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're new Master."

"Well, that was better than when we first met, now isn't it?" Alora smiled.

Obi-Wan smiled and turned to Ahsoka. "What about you?"

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I've been assigned to Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said pointing to Anikan.

"What? No, no, no, no, no. There must be some mistake, he's the one who wanted the Padawan." Anikan said as he pointed to Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, don't get her started." Alora muttered.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "No, Master Yoda was very specific, I am assigned to Anikan Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

"And you got her started." Alora said shaking her head.

"But that doesn't make any se-" Anikan was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"We'll sort this out later, it won't be long till those droids figure out a way past our cannons." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll go check on Rex and the others." Anikan said.

"Better take her with you." Obi-Wan said as Alora nudged Ahsoka forward.

Anikan rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Ahsoka had a smirk on her face.

"Well this should be interesting." Alora said.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he and Alora walked away. "So, how's everything been since you came to the temple, I haven't seen you around there."

"My life has never been better, well, being back home would probably be good too." Alora said.

"Where do you come from?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was born on Earth, and grew up around Team Jedi and Team Prime." Alora said.

"I've heard of Team Jedi, you're mother was their leader, but what is Team Prime?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was hoping the Autobot insignia would give it away." Alora said.

"I see, so you knew the Autobots?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They were my family." Alora said. She looked over her shoulder. "What's that?"

Obi-Wan turned around and saw what she was looking at. "Not good, they have an energy shield."

Ahsoka, Anikan, and Rex had made their way back.

"The ray shields generator is somewhere in this area." Obi-Wan said as he pointed to an area on the holographic map. "Slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it close to their troops."

"The cannons are gonna be useless against that." Rex said.

"As they get closer, I suppose we can draw them into the building, that might level the playing field a bit." Obi-Wan said.

"If that shield is going to be so much of a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Alora asked.

"Easier said than done." Rex said.

"Well I for one.." Anikan cleared his throat. "Agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it, that's the key."

"Right than, maybe you and Ahsoka can tiptoe through their lines and take it out together." Obi- Wan said.

"Can do Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said.

"I'll decide what we do." Anikan said.

"If Rex, Alora and I can take them here, you and Ahsoka can go through their lines here." Obi-Wan said pointing to other places on the map.

"We don't have much time, the droids far outnumber us while the ability for us to streets fight is limited by their defense of heavy cannons, you'll need to march forward to the protection of their shield until they're right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away." Rex said.

"We'll figure out a way, come on Master, let's go." Ahsoka said as they began to walk away.

"If we survive this Snips, you and I are gonna have a talk." Anikan said.

"They make quite a pair don't they sir?" Rex asked. "You think they have a chance?"

"They better, if they can't turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons there will be no escape for any of us." Alora said.

The two men looked at her.

"What? I know Separatist tech." Alora said.

"Well that will be useful." Obi-Wan said.

The cannons began to fire and it did nothing with that shield in the way.

"That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day." Alora said as she looked through binoculars.

"It's no use sir, even at full power the cannon doesn't affect it." Rex said.

"Alright Rex it was worth a try, order the men to fall back." Obi-Wan said.

"I hope Ahsoka and Master Skywalker know what they're doing." Alora muttered.

Alora, Obi-Wan, and Rex had taken cover when the shield passed over them.

"We're inside the shield, stay away from those tanks." Obi-Wan said to Rex and Alora, mostly to Alora. He and Alora activated their lightsabers and jumped over a broken wall. Alora had chosen a very light blue for her lightsaber crystal, and it worked well for her.

They jumped from the top of a building and attacked the droids below. Alora had always hated the droids high-pitched voices, they were annoying, so when one screamed "Look Jedi!" She gratefully destroyed it.

Clones came down on zip lines and joined Obi-Wan and Alora in the fight. The clones shot droids that Obi-Wan and Alora ignored.

Rex ran over to a trooper. "Where's the General and Commander?"

"I don't know sir." the trooper replied.

"Fall back!" Rex commanded.

The troopers followed his lead. Over head Alora stabbed her lightsaber through a super battle droid. Obi-Wan jumped down and sliced an arm off of a droid one of the troopers were dealing with.

"They're right behind us sir." Rex said as he shot a droid behind Alora. "They wiped out most of our unit, we need to get put of here." There was a blast.

"I agree with Rex Master, this isn't going to end well if we stay." Alora said. The three took cover.

"Their shield has reached the heavy cannons." Obi-Wan said.

"We're not going to be able to stop them sir." Rex said.

"Take the troops back to the heavy cannons, do the best you can to protect them, Alora and I will distract the droids." Obi-Wan said.

"But-" Rex began.

"That is an order Captain." Obi-Wan said.

Rex nodded and did as he was told.

Alora looked up and saw that there was a droid over them. "Heads up!"

Obi-Wan stood up and stabbed the droid. He and Alora began to slice through as many droids as they could. Then there was another explosion.

Alora looked up at the shield. "Come on Ahsoka."

That was when they were surrounded.

The Separatist General stepped out of a tank. "You must be the infamous General Kenobi."

"We surrender." Obi-Wan said.

Alora's eyes widened. "We what?"

Two droids stepped forward and took Alora and Obi-Wan's lightsabers from them.

"Now Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down." the general stopped talking when Obi-Wan used the Force to set up some rocks to look like a table with chairs.

"General have a seat." Obi-Wan said as he gestured for him and Alora to sit down.

"Have you gone mad?" the general asked.

"Master?" Alora said.

"My young Padawan and I have conceded the battle, we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender." Obi-Wan said. Alora caught on to what he was doing.

"Don't try any of your tricks Jedi." the general said.

"Surley there's no reason why we can't be civilized about this, shall we?" Alora said as she and Obi-Wan sat down.

The general walked over and sat down.

"It is a rare honor to meet one's opponent face to face. You're a legend throughout the inner core." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, the honor is all mine, I'm so glad you decided to surrender." the general said.

"At some point one must accept the reality of the situation." Obi-Wan said.

Alora cleared her throat. "Might we have some refreshments?"

The general nodded and pointed to a servant droid. "You, bring us something liquid." The droid saluted and walked away.

"Thank you, this shouldn't take long." Obi-Wan said.

Back with Rex.

"Sir, General Kenobi and Commander Thettaskiff have been captured, there's no one else left." a trooper said.

"We got to hold out, we can't let that shield reach the cannons. Keep fighting." Rex said.

"There's too many of them!" another trooper said.

"Fall back!" Rex said.

Back with Alora and Obi-Wan. the droid poured them each a cup of something to drink. The general drank his in one sip. Alora stirred hers a little and took a sip, and Obi-Wan took a sip from his.

"And of course, once you've taken custody of our troops arrangements have to be made for their food and shelter, tell me, do you have enough supplies to-" Obi-wan began.

"Enough of this! You are stalling." the general said.

Alora put her cup down. "Nonsense, general, there are numerous details to be discussed."

The general growled and flipped the rock over. "Seize them!"

Two droids picked up Obi-Wan and another two droids picked up Alora by the arms.

"Unless you call of your troops right now, I will have no choice but to kill you." the general said.

"Truthfully I had hoped that your shield would be knocked out by now." Obi-Wan said.

"You're not the only one." Alora said. She looked up and laughed as the shield began to disappear.

"Oh well." Obi-Wan said.

Both of them flipped out of the droids grasp and landed next to each other, they both used the Force to push the droids into each other. Alora jumped behind the general and grabbed him in a head lock, the droids tried to shoot at her but the general told them to stand down.

"Ha, something seems to have happened to your shield general." Alora said.

Rex saw the shield disappear. "All cannons open fire!"

The unsuspecting droids were asking each other what happened to the shield when they got hit with the cannon's blast.

Obi-wan got a hologram message from the admiral. _"General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade. the Separatist armada is in retreat, reinforcements will be landing in a moment."_

Master Yoda's ship landed in front of Obi-Wan and Alora.

"Your timing is perfect Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"As always." Alora added.

Master Yoda nodded.

Rex was in the ship that picked up Anikan and Ahsoka. "Great job General Skywalker." he looked at Ahsoka. "You too kid."

Alora watched as the ship landed and Ahsoka and Anikan stepped off. Ahsoka and Anikan ran up to them and bowed.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda." Anikan said.

"Best first day as Padawan ever!" Alora whispered to Ahsoka.

"I can't wait to hear all about it." Ahsoka said.

"I can't wait to hear what you did." Alora said.

"Hmm, trouble with your new padawan I hear." Yoda said.

"I was explaining the situation with Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Really?" Anikan said.

"If not ready for a padawan you are, perhaps assigned a new master-" Yoda began.

"Now, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka's a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something." Anikan said.

"Alora could use a little work, but I'm sure I can make her into the Jedi Princess she is supposed to be." Obi-Wan said.

"Than go with you to the Earth's systems, they will." Yoda said.

Alora gasped.

"That far away? What are we going to do there?" Anikan asked.

"Perhaps Alora can explain." Obi-Wan said.

"The Autobots, we're going to form the new Team Jedi and help out the Autobots. I'm going home!" Alora exclaimed excitedly.

Ahsoka hugged Alora. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora is sent to Earth and is to amke up the new and improved Team Jedi. Yay! Alora gets to go home and be with the Autobots again!**


	49. Chapter 48: Alora Returns

Shadowstalker threw her hands up in the air excitedly. "About freaking time Team Jedi came in!"

"We were so excited when we were told that Ally was coming back." Arcee said.

Alpha Trion turned his Comm-link on. "_I believe it's time for us to return to base."_

_"Fire up the Ground Bridge, oh, and don't worry, I'll keep the secret a secret."_ Ahsoka said.

I opened the ground bridge for them.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Four and a half years, it was four and a half years ago that Alora left Earth. It wasn't until Alora's family left that the Autobots realized that they made the Autobots lives better. Everyone missed Alora, but the one who missed her most was indeed her father Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm picking up a familiar signature but I can't tell what it is." Ratchet said as he checked the monitor.

Optimus looked at the monitor. It did look familiar. Ratchet typed in more commands.

"Well, what is it?" Arcee asked.

"By the Allspark, Optimus it's a Force signature." Ratchet said.

"Whose?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet looked closer at it and his optics widened. "It can't be..."

"It can't be what?" Cliffjumper asked.

"If I match this Force signature with one we all know." Ratchet said as he typed in more commands. "This Force signature belongs to... Alora."

"Alora? But... but she left four and a half years ago, there's no way that it's her." Arcee said.

"There's one way to find out, this Force signature is coming from a ship in Earths atmosphere." Ratchet said.

"Patch us in." Arcee said.

"This is Autobot Outpost Omega one to unknown vessel, identify yourself." Optimus said.

_"This is Commander Alora Thettaskiff, and if I am not mistaken you are Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You should remember me, because I remember you. We request permission to land." _Alora said.

"Wow, I don't remember her voice sounding so elegant." Cliffjumper said.

_"It's what you get for living on Courasant for two years, plus if you remember, my mother had the same accent." _Alora said.

"Different voice, same attitude." Ratchet said.

"Alora, you have permission to land, we will meet you at these coordinates." Optimus said.

_"This is greatly appreciated Optimus, me and my team shall see you soon." _Alora said before cutting the link.

Everyone just looked at each other before Arcee squealed with excitement.

"Alora's coming home!" Arcee cheered.

_"Wait a minute, did she call herself 'Commander'?" _Bumblebee beeped.

"She did. I wonder why." Ratchet said.

"Who cares, Ally's coming home!" Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, your daughter has finally come back." Arcee said as she hugged him.

* * *

"Alora has not stopped smiling since we entered the system." Ahsoka whispered to Anikan.

"She has gone through more than you realize Snips, I'm sure she's glad to be home." Anikan said.

"Commander Thettaskiff, we're almost at the landing coordinates." Rex said.

"Commander Thettaskiff, what is Earth like?" Cody asked.

"It's sort of like another Naboo." Alora said.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm coming home Optimus." Alora whispered.

* * *

The Autobots watched as Alora's ship landed. They watched as six figures walked out.

One of them, a fourteen year old girl, cheered and ran up to Optimus and hugged her leg. "I've missed you so much!"

"Whoa! Ally, this is so cool!" Ahsoka said.

"Ally? Oh Primus it is you!" Arcee said as she kneeled down in front of her.

"Arcee!" Alora exclaimed.

"Alora, would you mind introduce the Autobots to us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. This is Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and... huh. Ratchet back at base?" Alora said.

"Some one had to run the ground bridge." Cliffjumper shrugged.

"Anyways, Autobots, this is Ahsoka, my partner, Obi-Wan, my master, Anikan, Ahsoka's master, Captain Rex and Commander Cody." Alora said.

"Come on kid, let's go home." Bulkhead said before walking into power lines.

"Yep, that's Bulkhead." Alora said.

"Ratchet send a ground bridge." Optimus said as he picked up Alora and put her on his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh my god, this place hasn't changed a bit!" Alora said as they walked through.

"This is where you grew up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Alora said.

"This is a nice place Sparky." Anikan said.

"Sparky? Oh, that's a perfect nickname for you." Cliffjumper said.

"Oh yeah, you and Ahsoka should get along nicely." Alora said she looked around. "Hi Ratchet!"

"Hello Alora." Ratchet said from the monitor.

"That was very enthusiastic." Alora said.

Arcee whacked Ratchet upside the helm. "Say it like you mean it, we haven't seen her in forever and that's the best you can do?"

"It's so very nice to see you again Alora." Ratchet said.

"It's good to see you too Ratchet." Alora said.

"I believe that I speak for all of the Autobots when I say, we missed you Alora." Optimus said.

Alora hugged his neck. "I missed you too big guy."

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora's team get to know the Autobots, and Ahsoka annoys Ratchet and become Cliffjumper's friend. Alora spends time with Optimus.**

**Sorry, this was rushed because my moms coming home from vacation today, and I have to go back to school tomorrow, and honestly I didn't know what to do for this chapter.**


	50. Chapter 49: Nightmares

**Reviews, hey we got another new reviewer!**

**gnogueras0610: You know now this conversation is getting interesting I think I want to join to. of course if it is okay with everyone and my name is Gabi**

**Me: I love these conversations, they're fun. Of course, I will need to see what everyone else thinks about it and I'll get back to you on it.**

**Sun. Swipe. 98: Yay! Alora is home. Ya know, I don't think I've heard Padme at all. I think you did just fine on this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you, I'm still waiting to here everyone's answer on if they agree that you should join us.**

* * *

Shadowstalker looked at Arcee. "Okay no offense and I would have probably done something similar but I never would have thought I would see the day you squeal."

"I can have my moments." Arcee shrugged.

Alpha Trion and Ahsoka were now back.

"I would like to see R2-D2 and C-3PO either in this story or 'More than meets the eye'... Maybe even General Grevious." Alpha Trion said.

"Oh, Grevious comes in this story, either in this chapter, or another." Ahsoka said.

"Artoo and Threepio comes in the of More Than Meets the Eye, I just forgot to mention it." I shrugged.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

"This is just awesome." Ahsoka said. It had been at least three days since Alora came back to Earth, and Ahsoka still couldn't get over it.

Alora sat there quietly, her eyes were slowly closing. She had stayed up all night for the past three days because of some nightmares she was having.

Ratchet noticed this. "Alora, if you're tired go get some rest. You need to save your energy."

Alora and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "NO!"

"Oh, and why not?" Ratchet asked.

"Because, she's been having nightmares, and when a Jedi has nightmares it's never good." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, we don't have nightmares, we just have dreams." Alora said as she yawned.

"Yeah, well dreams are visions, and you know Jedi take visions very seriously." Ahsoka said.

"They're only visions of the past than." Alora said.

"I still say that you need to go get some rest. Medics orders." Ratchet said.

"She's not part of your team, so you can't give her orders like that." Ahsoka said.

"Yes well, before she met you, I was her physician, and I still am." Ratchet said.

"Really, because she was just fine without you." Ahsoka said.

"Alora, your friend is getting on my last nerves." Ratchet said.

"Ahsoka," Alora yawned again. "leave him alone, if he gives me an order I am to follow it."

"You're not part of their team though." Ahsoka said.

"I practically am." Alora said as she walked to her room.

Ratchet smirked. "I win."

Ahsoka glared. "This time maybe, but I'll get you."

"Ratchet, I'd be carefull if I were you, she may be small, but she's armed with a lightsaber that can burn through metal." Cliffjumper said.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. Alora was right, she and Cliffjumper got along just fine.

* * *

An hour later.

Alora had just woken up, luckily, no nightmare. She had just entered the command center.

"Well it's a good thing you're up Alora, we have a mission." Obi-wan said.

"What do we have to deal with?" Alora asked.

"Grevious." Ahsoka said.

"Well at least it's not Ventress." Alora said.

"Tell me about it." Ahsoka said.

"Ok you two let's get going." Anikan said.

"Alora, may we accompany you?" Optimus asked.

"We could use the extra fire power." Rex said.

"True, why not." Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka laughed. "Oh those clankers don't know what their in for."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Autobots and Team Jedi were running through a Separatist ship. That was until they ran into a group of droids.

"Freeze Jedi." one of the droids said.

Alora and Ahsoka looked at each other before activating their lightsabers. Within moments the group of droids were nothing but pieces on the floor.

_"That was awesome." _Bumblebee beeped.

"Oh please Bee, you've seen mom do the same to the Decepticons." Arcee said.

Ahsoka and Alora giggled.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Alora said before running off.

"Ahsoka, you go with Alora, we'll take Rex, Cody and the Autobots." Anikan said. Ahsoka nodded and ran off towards Alora.

* * *

Ahsoka finally caught up with Alora and found her in a fight with Grevious. Ahsoka joined in when Alora was pushed to the floor, Grevious was ready to stab Alora.

"You weak child." he said.

"Oh no you don't." Ahsoka said as she blocked one of his many lightsabers.

Alora got up and they both ran off. They kept running until they both ran into Optimus and both fell to the floor.

"Ow." Ahsoka said.

"Why must I run so fast and not pay attention to where I'm going." Alora groaned.

Optimus gently picked her up.

Suddenly there was an explosion.

"I think that's our que to leave." Anikan said.

"I agree, let's go." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Back at base.

"I am so tired." Alora said as she laid on the couch.

"Why don't you go get some sleep Alora, it's been a long day." Anikan said.

Alora looked at Obi-Wan with a worried look.

"You'll be fine Alora, dreams pass." Obi-Wan said. Alora nodded.

* * *

_Alora screamed in pain as she felt lightning shoot through her body. Why won't it stop?_

_"You have failed me for the last time Alora, now you will pay." Dooku said as he shocked Alora again._

_"No. Please stop!" Alora screamed._

_"Alora wake up." she heard a very familiar voice say. "Wake up. Please Alora, wake up."_

_She scrambled back from Dooku when he activated his lightsaber, he approached her and brought his lightsaber down on her._

"NO!" Alora screamed as she bolted up. She was breathing hard and was covered in sweat. She looked around her and saw Optimus's holoform sitting on her bed, he looked worried.

"Alora." he said, it was the same voice she heard.

"Optimus?" Alora panted.

"Are you alright, I heard you screaming?" he asked.

Alora ran her fingers through her hair, and tears welled up in her eyes, and she spoke in a shaky voice. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know, my life has just been downhill since the day mom died." Alora said.

"Alora, you can tell me anything." Optimus said.

That's when the tears broke through. "I'm sorry but there are just some things I just can't Optimus. I failed you, I failed mom, I failed Ark, and I failed Anika."

"Alora-" Optimus began.

"I wasn't able to protect Ark and Anika, I don't know where they are anymore. You don't know how many times I just wished Dooku would have just killed me." Alora sobbed.

Optimus held her close. "Alora, you are one of the most important people in my life, if you died nothing would be worth it anymore."

"You have something to live for, you have the Autobots, and Arcee. I lost everything I lived for, I just want it to end Optimus. I'm all alone." Alora cried.

"You are not alone Alora, I'm here." Optimus said as he began to pet her medium wavy hair. "Now go to sleep, and I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you Optimus." Alora said as she laid down and fell asleep.

"Everything will be alright sweetspark, one day you'll learn the truth." Optimus whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter: We have Padme coming to Earth, and Alora goes to visit an old friend.**


	51. Chapter 50: Old Friends

**Reviews**

**gnogueras0610: I**** can't wait I feel like I want to burst out and kill a Decepticon.**

**Me: If I don't hear from everyone else soon, I'll make the decision.**

* * *

Shadowstalker looked at Alora with sympathy. "Dang kid you've gone through a lot."

"Yeah, I'd rather forget my past, but Ahsoka won't stop asking me about it." Alora said as she sent Ahsoka a glare.

"What? I'm just curious!" Ahsoka said.

"Something I've always wondered... Why cant the Jedi fall in love? Some has... Why can't all?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Master Yoda says that love can lead to jealousy, jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to the Dark side." Anika said.

"So love, with every other emotion a person should have, is out of the question." Ark said.

"Aloria was one of the first Jedi, so the rules weren't really around. My mother was because she was the keeper of the necklace. I can because I'm betrothed to Bumblebee." Alora said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Everyone watched as Ahsoka kept annoying Ratchet to the point to where he finally asked Optimus if he could step on her. He said no of course, that made Ahsoka annoy him even more. Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee thought it was hilarious.

"Why in the name of Cybertron would Alora be friends with you?" Ratchet asked.

"Because, great minds think alike." Ahsoka smirked.

"Ok, now I get why Master Skywalker calls you Snips." Arcee said.

"Now why do you call Alora Sparky?" Bulkhead asked Anikan.

"Alora is an upbeat, always focused person, with a great attitude. So I call her Sparky, because she's the light in darkness." Anikan said, explaining it the best way he could. **(AN: The Light in Darkness? Who thinks that would make a great title for the sequel to More Than Meets the Eye? Or is it stupid?)**

Ahsoka shrugged. "I used to call her Ace."

_"Why?"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"She can ace anything." Ahsoka said.

"MASTER!" everyone heard Alora scream from down the hall.

"Speaking of Sparky, here she comes." Anikan said.

Alora ran into the room with a huge smile on her face. "Master Skywalker guess what."

"What is it?" Anikan asked.

"Senator Padme Amidala is coming to Earth!" Alora said. Alora knew the secret about how Anikan and Padme are married, she was at their wedding.

"Padme?" Anikan said. Alora nodded.

"Isn't Senator Amidala your aunt?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Alora said.

"You have family everywhere don't you?" Ahsoka said.

"Haha, very funny." Alora said.

"Deja vu." Arcee said.

"She'll be here in an hour. Oh, and Bumblebee, would you mind taking me somewhere?" Alora asked.

_"Where?" _Bumblebee buzzed.

"Jack and Jessa's" Alora said.

"About Jessa, their parents divorced and Jessa moved to Chicago with her father, Jack's still here though." Arcee said.

"How did you?" Alora began.

"Emily and Kimberly." Ratchet said.

* * *

An hour later.

The elevator doors opened and Padme stepped out. "So, where is this famous Team Jedi?"

"Auntie Padme, it is so very good to see you. Sorry, but I'm going somewhere, so you'll be with the rest of the team." Alora said as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Oh its fine sweetie, I understand." Padme said.

Ahsoka looked at Alora who was wearing a t-shirt, jeands and gym shoes. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh yeah, we're a government secret, so if you ever go into town wear this." Alora said as she handed Ahsoka a watch. "It's a hologram to make you look human, try it out."

Ahsoka twisted the top and she looked human. She had platinum blonde hair with teal highlights. "Cool."

Alora smiled and looked at Bumblebee. "I'm ready." Bumblebee transformed and Alora got in.

* * *

June was staring out the kitchen window, sipping her coffee, when the doorbell rang. Putting the mug in the counter she went to go answer the door. She gasped when she saw who was there.

"Hello Ms. Darby, is Jack available?" Alora asked.

June quickly nodded before she shouted. "J-Jack! You have a visitor! Oh my God, it's good to see you again..."

Jack came into the room holding his iPod. "What is it mom?" He looked up and dropped the iPod in shock. "Oh my God, it's you!" He ran up and hugged her.

"Yep, it's me! Uh Jack... Can't breathe." Alora said.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked.

"We just moved back from... Italy." Alora smiled sheepishly. "Dad's job brought us back."

"Well come in, we have a lot to talk about." Jack said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora and Ahsoka go to school, and it's Alora's fifteenth birthday (Ark and Anika return)**


	52. Chapter 51: School and Birthdays

**Reviews**

**gnogueras0610: ****OMG I can't wait until next chapter. Sorry I keep doing this I like it and this story has the most reviews I have put on.**

**Me: Oh it's fine, still haven't heard from anyone.**

**/Very important message/**

**This is the second to last chapter before the Epilogue. This story is almost over! So if you have questions about Alora and the others, ask. Oh and I forgot to mention this, if you guys want to know what Alora looks like, take a quick look at my profile picture. It was a gift from Aurrawings, she truly has talent.**

* * *

Shadowstalker laughed. "Wow Jack you your iPod out of shock? If only they had made that happen in the actual show it would have been funnier than Ratchet yelling I Needed That and Bulkhead when he screamed like a girl. Slag I wish I had recorded that!"

Miko and Autumn snickered, and Jack mumbled something about the author having a stupid imagination

"Hey it's not stupid, I'm just trying to make a good story!" I said.

Alpha Trion looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "Quite interesting that you're a troublemaker..."

"You're telling me." Ratchet said.

"Yet I still trusted you with keeping the secret." Alpha Trion said.

"I promised and I managed." Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

About a month later. The elevator doors opened, and out came Agent Fowler. Oh yes, the new members of team Jedi had become acquainted with Fowler, not the best experience.

"Thattaskiff!" he yelled.

"You do know that I am standing in front of you right? You don't need to yell." Alora said.

"Just wanted to get your attention, you and Ahsoka are going to go to school around here." Fowler said.

"School? Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, ages five and up have to go to school until they're at least in college." Alora sighed. "I was in school up to fourth grade, than I left Earth. We should be in what... ninth grade?"

"I gave you straight A's from fourth to eighth grade. You two start tomorrow." Fowler said.

"What a way to celebrate your birthday tomorrow Ally." Cliffjumper sarcastically said. Alora face palmed.

All of team Jedi turned to look at her.

"Tomorrow's your birthday and you didn't mean to tell me!?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I just don't find it all that important." Alora shrugged.

"Not important? Alora you were born tomorrow, it's a very special day." Arcee said.

"It's just not worth it to me I guess." Alora said.

"It is worth it Alora. Watching you grow into a young women has been worth it all of these years." Ratchet said.

"Even though we have missed four of your birthdays, we still believed it was worth the celebration, and a hope for you to come home is how it always ended." Optimus said.

"So, how old are you gonna be?" Ahsoka asked.

"Um, fifteen." Alora said.

"Oh, tomorrow's gonna be good." Anakin said.

* * *

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper pulled up into the school's parking lot. Alora had explained to Ahsoka that she needed to keep her hologram on until they got back to base, she reminded her a countless number of times not to tell anyone the truth about the Jedi, and most importantly, she told Ahsoka to act as if she were human.

Alora looked at the school through Bumblebee's window as she fixed her ponytail for the millionth time. She wore an olive green shirt with quarter length sleeves, jeans, and gym shoes. "I'm nervous Bumblebee."

Bumblebee, who had his holoform on the entire time, looked at her with a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, it's been five years since I saw everyone. No one's going to remember me, and it's going to be hard to fit in. Am I being paranoid?" Alora asked.

Bumblebee laughed. "Normally I would say yes, you are being paranoid, but if I still remember correctly, you would turn around and tell that you aren't."

Alora laughed, this was why she liked Bumblebee, he could cheer her up no matter what.

"So it's fine to be nervous, but just be yourself and you'll just blend in like everyone else, at least I think you will." Bumblebee said.

Alora quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's eyes widened. Alora smiled and got out, but she still had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind though, and suddenly a memory rushed into her head.

_Flash back start._

_"Are you sure you two have to leave now?" Lucario asked._

_"This is urgent Lucky, we need to go now. Come on Alora." Ahsoka said as she walked off._

_Alora turned to Lucario and smiled._

_Lucario sighed and hugged Alora. "Just be careful, I want you to come back in one piece."_

_Alora hugged him back. "I'll be back soon Lucario, this isn't goodbye..." She kissed his cheek. "See you later."_

_Flash back end._

Yep, that's where that feeling was coming from. She met up with Ahsoka and walked into the school.

Bumblebee felt his cheek, he could still feel her lips right where she had kissed him.

* * *

A few hours later after school and back at base.

"Happy birthday Alora!" everyone shouted as soon as she was changed.

Alora groaned. "Oh no."

Everybody gave her a gift, as much as she disliked the idea of everybody getting her something.

Ahsoka whacked her upside the head. "It's your birthday, quit being the selfless person you are."

Fast forward a few gifts and it was Obi-Wans turn. "Alora close your eyes."

She did so, and heard a couple of gasps from the Autobots.

"Ok, you can open them." Obi-Wan smiled.

Alora opened her eyes and screamed. Standing in front of her was Ark and Anika. She instantly hugged both of them. "Oh my God! You're alive! I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, we couldn't miss our sisters birthday now could we?" Ark said.

"Master Kenobi found us wondering the Jedi temple." Anika said.

Optimus cleared his throat. "Alora, I still have a preasant for you." He handed her a golden box.

Alora opened it and gasped. Tears began to form as she pulled out the necklace of Aloria, the same necklace her mother wore. She let those tears fall as Optimus put the chain around her neck.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you on your fifteenth birthday." Optimus said.

Padme hugged Alora. "I miss her too Alora, we all do."

Arcee looked at Optimus, who looked at her with a look that read 'I should tell her.'

"Not yet Optimus, not yet." she said.

* * *

**Next chapter: Alora meets Ivy for the first time.**


	53. Chapter 52: Alora meets Ivy

Shadowstalker groaned. "Oh joy! Alora meets the wicked witch of the west."

Ivy growled. "Watch it Autobot."

"I would not mind having others among us. It be nice if..." Alpha Trion said, he held his helm and groaned.

Ahsoka looked worried. "You okay."

"I'm okay." Alpha Trion looked at Alora and Bumblebee, then thought about that flashback. "Hmmm..."

"Like I said, Lucario was made to cause trouble for Alora and Bumblebee." I shrugged. "I'm evil."

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Half a year later.

"Alora, I'm picking up a peculiar Force signature." Ratchet said.

Alora, who was now in her Jedi clothing from More Than Meets the Eye, took a closer look at it and growled. "It's a darksider."

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet questioned.

"It's a term I use for the Sith, they know the Dark side of the Force, thus making them a Darksider." Alora said.

"Like when Barriss joined those padawans who kept calling you a darksider. I don't get it, she's so nice to me, but horrible to you." Ahsoka said.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we need to find the source of this Force signature and keep who ever it is from harming anyone." Alora said.

_'She sounds like her mother... And me.' _Optimus thought for a minute. Seeing as he was the only other Autobot there, and Ratchet was working on the monitor he went with Alora and Ahsoka.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked when they stepped through the ground bridge and saw a sixteen and a half year old girl standing there.

She looked at them with glowing red eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ivy Tron, and you Jedi are going down."

Optimus's optics widened, he heard about her. "Alora, Ahsoka, fall back! She's a techno-organic, Megatrons daughter!"

"What?" Alora asked, but it was too late, Ivy activated her powers and attacked the two with her fire.

Alora and Ahsoka jumped out-of-the-way and activated their lightsabers.

"So you're the great Alora? Dooku has told me all about you... Als." Ivy said as she threw another fire-ball at them.

Alora darted towards Ivy and swung her lightsaber, only for it to clash with a familiar black lightsaber. Alora gasped, she had seen a Mandalorian terrorist use one before. "The darksaber of Violet."

"You like it? It goes along with Violet's necklace, don't you think?" Ivy said. She used the Force and pushed Alora back.

Alora backflipped and activated her second lightsaber. Ahsoka activated her second lightsaber and stood next to Alora.

"This girl must be the reincarnation of Violet." Ahsoka said.

"She's the Princess of the Sith." Alora said.

"Oh, look who's kept up on her studies." Ivy said. Ahsoka growled and attacked Ivy only to be thrown back.

This girl was starting to tick Alora off now. She got even more ticked when Ivy grinned at her with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, did I get you mad? Oops." she said.

Alora always hated the Sith, but even though she just met Ivy, Alora could feel pure rage building up inside her. She was sick and tired of being taunted all the time, it made her feel weak, she knew she could show how mad she was, but it wasn't right.

"What, no come back? Dooku's right, you're nothing but a pathetic and weak child." Ivy said. That pushed Alora over the edge and it insulted Optimus, his daughter was anything but weak and pathetic.

Alora screamed in rage as she lunged at Ivy, but Ahsoka held her back with great struggle. Ivy just laughed.

"Alora no! She wants you to be angry! You need to calm down. Ugh... Why must you be so strong!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge!" Optimus said. He picked Alora up and he and Ahsoka ran through the portal. Optimus looked down at Alora, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Alora?"

"I need to keep better control of my emotions, what I just let happan is not right." Alora said with a shaky voice.

"You're fine Alora, one slip up isn't going to hurt you." Ahsoka said.

"Yes it will Ahsoka, more than you know." Alora mumbled leaving Optimus wondering. What happened to Alora in the past?

* * *

**Next chapter: Epilogue!**


	54. Epilogue

**Wow, this story has reached 100 reviews, that's way more than in More Than Meets the Eye, I'm proud of this story.**

* * *

Shadowstalker glared at Ivy. "I am very tempted to grab someone's lightsaber," she sent a look to Alora. "and knock crap out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Ivy said.

Alpha Trion sighed. "Conflicts in a relationship hurts me more than Tox-en... Hmmm... Betroth." He looked at Ahsoka. "Wait... What's betroth?"

"I looked it up and it means to enter into a formal agreement to marry, but in this case I'm guessing Primus was the one who made the agreement for Alora and Bumblebee or Starlet and Knock Out." Ahsoka said.

* * *

**(In the Past)**

Alora, Ahsoka, Ark and Anika tried to blend in like a normal human, it wasn't easy, but they did it. They were given one free rec hour a day, this meant that they had one hour to do whatever they wanted to do before they had to go back to base and train or go on a mission. They usually spent their free rec hour with Jack, Miko, and Raf, or they would spend it separately.

When they did free rec separately Ahsoka would hang out with Cliffjumper around Jasper if she wasn't in detention with Miko, Ark would just relax at base in his human clothes, Anika and Bumblebee would play video games, and Alora would run at the track after school, or draw, sometimes she would listen to music, or she'd hang out with Optimus, Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raf, or she would walk home from school. Life was getting better if she thought about it.

One day, Alora spent her free rec hour painting all of her adventures on the walls in her room, and she painted the Jedi symbol on the wall in the command center. One day Optimus picked her up from school, she walked out with Ark, Anika, Ahsoka, Miko, Jack, and Raf, all seven of them were laughing.

"Oh my God, you should have seen Mr. La Mark's face, it was hilarious!" Miko exclaimed.

"Ahsoka, I'm surprised that you didn't get a detention for that." Alora laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that teacher didn't know what the heck he was doing, so I flat-out called him stupid, so what if I get a detention, it would so be worth it!" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, it would be worth it until Anakin hears about it, than you would have to deal with him." Ark said.

"I can handle it." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, we have a whole hour before we have to go home, what do you guys want to do?" Anika asked.

"I'm going home, I'm tired, plus I need to hide from Mr. La Mark." Ahsoka said. Really, she just wanted to turn her hologram off.

"I'm going home too, Anika, you want to come?" Ark asked.

"Sure, I've got tons of homework." Anika said.

"What about you Alora?" Optimus asked as his holoform stepped out.

"Oh, hi dad, I was just going to run the track, if that's ok with you." Alora said. Alora had convinced Jack, Miko, and Raf that Optimus was her dad. To Optimus, it was a good feeling to hear Alora call him dad, even though she thought she was lying, Oh, there was a lot she didn't know at the time.

"Very well, I'll have Arcee pick you up in an hour, maybe sooner." Optimus said.

"Ok, thanks dad. See you guys later." Alora said before walking to the track area of the school.

"Hey wait Ally!" Raf said.

"I want to see how many minutes it takes you to run a mile!" Miko said.

"Mind if we tag along?" Jack asked.

Alora smiled. "Sure, why not."

All four of them walked to the track not knowing that what was about to happen next would change their lives forever...

* * *

**And so, our story comes to an end. I really hope that this explained a lot more about Alora for you guys. So, I have some very important news! I am looking for anyone who wants to be a co-author for More Than Meets the Eye, I'm Just Like You, and Lost Memories, PM me if you wish to be a co-author. So I'll probably see you guys again soon.**

**Alora: Come visit us in More Than Meets the Eye, and thank you all for listening to my past. **

**Me: This has been In the Past, good night everyone!**


End file.
